Tout n'est qu'apparence
by ayuluna
Summary: Draco Malfoy, mannequin, styliste en devenir se veut toujours le meilleur. Harry Potter, cette mocheté n'est qu'une tache de vin sur sa blanche chemise...Ah ? Vraiment?... UA.HPDM
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Tout n'est qu'apparence

**Auteur** **:** Ayuluna

**Paring :** HPDM

**Rating :** M ( vu ce que j'ai prévu par la suite).

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que faire mumuse avec les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter. Dans la mesure du possible, je les rendrai ensuite en bon état à leur propriétaire JKR (niark!)

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, mannequin, styliste en devenir, se veut toujours le meilleur. Harry Potter, cette mocheté, n'est qu'une tache de vin sur sa blanche chemise...Ah ? Vraiment ? .

Note : L'idée de cette fanfiction a commencé à germer dans mon esprit il y a déjà plus d'un an. Je sais que j'ai pas mal de fics en cours (même si plusieurs sont finies). Mais je n'ai pas pu résister, désolée... Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres mais c'est censé être une fic ni courte, ni trop longue à priori (après, ça dépendra de plusieurs choses). Je dirais environ une dizaine de chapitres mais rien n'est certain. C'est juste pour donner une idée. Le chapitre deux est déjà avancé donc j'espère mettre à jour rapidement. Bonne lecture à vous, et svp, une petite review, ça ne prend que quelques secondes et ça touche vraiment l'auteur :) ! Merci d'avance à ceux qui le feront.

**Un TRES grand merci à HanyPyanfar qui a corrigé ce chapitre (et je dis whaou !).**

Chapitre 1

_Deux paires d'yeux qui se livrent un combat sans merci. L'une d'un vert bouteille étincelant, l'autre aussi intense que l'orage. Les deux se soutiennent sans abandonner. Aucun des deux propriétaires n'est prêt à lâcher aussi facilement. L'affrontement ne dure que quelques secondes en réalité mais pour eux, ce sont des heures. Ils ne s'aiment pas, ils s'abhorrent l'un et l'autre même s'ils ne se connaissent pas réellement. Deux rivaux, deux opposés, deux antithèses. L'un est brun, l'autre est blond. L'un dégage une beauté chaleureuse, l'autre une beauté froide. Deux êtres bien distincts dans un même univers. Deux jeunes mannequins illustres dans le monde de la mode. _

_Ils ne font que se croiser (une fois de plus) à l'occasion d'un 'shooting' pour le magazine «_It's famous_» que s'arrachent les jeunes midinettes en chaleur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontent en silence. Et tout laisse à prévoir que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois non plus..._

«- Rha ! Regarde-le ! Je déteste ce type » fulmina Ron, tout en fixant à l'autre bout du couloir Draco Malfoy entouré de groupies.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à leur casier entre deux cours lorsque le blond avait fait son entrée (fracassante comme toujours bien évidemment).

«- Il fait encore la couverture de _C'Lover_ ce mois-ci... » se contenta de dire la jeune fille. « Alors forcément elles lui courent toutes après ».

«- ... » Harry pour sa part préféra ne rien répondre.

Poudlard était une école d'études supérieures axée sur le monde de la mode. Y rentrer n'était pas une chose aisée mais un diplôme de cette école assurait un avenir serein. Un bon dossier, quelques connaissances bien placées ou un petit paquet d'argent permettaient d'y entrer. Le plus sûr était bien évidemment d'avoir les trois, comme Draco Malfoy par exemple. Héritier d'un grand empire financier, d'une beauté impressionnante et avec du talent, que demander de plus ? Le jeune blond avait donc eu la chance de pouvoir intégrer Poudlard en double cursus (ce qui était rarement admis). Non seulement il était en filière 'stylisme' mais aussi en filière 'mannequin', l'avantage étant que pour ses défilés masculins, il présentait lui-même ses créations. À vingt ans – bientôt vingt et un - il avait donc déjà un nom qui passait sur bien des langues des grands du milieu.

Ron Weasley, lui, était en filière 'mannequin'. Du haut de son 1m90, de son corps bien sculpté et de ses yeux frétillants de malice, il avait fait sensation depuis la fin du lycée. Ron était roux, il avait les cheveux courts, des taches de rousseur parsemant son visage et des yeux dorés. Sa famille était loin d'être riche et se saignait pour lui payer ses études à Poudlard depuis deux ans à présent. Par chance, aujourd'hui il commençait enfin à se faire un nom dans le milieu et pouvait payer une partie des frais grâce à l'argent que lui procuraient les 'shooting'.

Hermione Granger de son coté était issue d'un milieu social standard mais n'ayant aucun lien avec la mode (ses parents étaient dentistes). Depuis toute petite, elle gribouillait des vêtements en permanence entre deux occupations. C'est ce qui l'avait conduit à demander à ses parents d'entrer à Poudlard alors que ceux-ci la voyaient plutôt faire des études plus 'sérieuses' selon eux (ingénieur, médecin, physicienne ou quelque chose dans le genre). Puis, ils avaient fini par admettre que le souhait de leur fille était réellement de devenir styliste et ils avaient accepté.

Et il y avait Harry Potter... Harry était en filière 'stylisme' tout comme Hermione. Ses parents étaient d'anciens grands noms du domaine de la mode, mais tous deux étaient décédés alors qu'il n'avait que un an. Son nom n'était donc pas inconnu et c'est ce qui l'avait aidé à entrer à Poudlard. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas grâce à son physique qu'il était là...Parce que autant Harry était doué pour dessiner et créer des vêtements de toute beauté, autant lui était « laid » aux yeux du monde. D'horribles lunettes en 'cul de bouteille', des cheveux jamais coiffés, des fringues horribles et dix fois trop larges qui le faisaient ressembler à un cachalot (et lui donnaient facilement dix kilos supplémentaires en plus de le faire paraître bien plus petit qu'il ne l'était en réalité). Bref, Harry Potter avait l'habitude qu'on se moque de lui. C'est pourquoi ses amis comprenaient bien son tempérament très doux et réservé. Leur Harry parlait peu, d'une voix très basse et douce et baissait toujours les yeux s'il ne rougissait pas face à ses interlocuteurs. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si beaucoup de gens venaient lui parler de toute façon. De manière générale, les autres préféraient partir quand ils le voyaient. « Trop repoussant une telle mocheté, » avait-il entendu une fois. Il s'y était fait...

«- Par contre c'est bien James Evans qui fait la couverture de '' _It's famous_ '' cette fois » continua Hermione. « Les photos sont d'ailleurs sublimes, peut-être les meilleures jusqu'à présent ».

« - C'est bon, arrête de baver » maugréa le rouquin.

Hermione était sur le point de répliquer mais la sonnerie l'en empêcha. C'est donc d'une mine pincée qu'elle se dirigea vers son cours qu'elle partageait avec Harry tandis que Ron partait de son coté après un dernier soupir.

« - J'espère que vous avancez dans votre projet de fin d'études » annonça l'instructeur. « Je vous rappelle que le défilé que vous allez présenter sera déterminant pour votre carrière future - ou non -. Des grands noms de la haute couture seront présents et décideront QUI mérite une chance - ou pas-. Vous avez donc intérêt à montrer tout le talent que vous pouvez avoir – si vous en avez réellement - ».

L'homme fouilla quelques instants dans ses affaires avant d'en ressortir des croquis.

« - Je vais à présent vous rendre vos derniers devoirs ».

Il se dirigea vers chaque élève et donna parfois quelques remarques. « Mr Malfoy, l'idée de mêler ces deux coupes sur un même vêtement était très bonne, c'est excellent, comme d'habitude bien sûr », « Miss Stikel, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part », « Mr Potter, en voyant votre création, on n'a pas envie d'en détacher le regard... »

« - Normal, ça voudrait dire lever les yeux, le voir lui et ça, c'est au-dessus des capacités de la plupart des personnes » répliqua sarcastiquement Draco Malfoy avec un rictus. Il y eut quelques rires pour appuyer ses dires. Le professeur n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit (Draco Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui après tout).

L'heure se déroula sans autres problèmes jusqu'à la fin. Le professeur se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves âgés de vingt ans. « Votre prochain travail se fera en duo. Avant que vous ne demandiez, ceux-ci ont déjà été sélectionnés par mes soins et non, ils ne sont pas discutables. Je les ai formés en fonction de votre 'style' à chacun ». Il afficha la liste au tableau ce qui fut suivi par des exclamations joyeuses ou outrées selon les groupes.

Harry grinça les dents mais ne dit rien en voyant son propre nom à coté de celui de Draco Malfoy, qui le regarda avec le pire regard tueur possible avant de mimer quelqu'un en train de vomir. Ça annonçait des heures de travail des plus sympas en vue...

Le blond s'avança vers lui avec une mine de pur dégoût. « Potter » cracha-t-il « Que ce soit bien clair : d'un, je ne compte pas me taper tout le boulot, de deux je tiens à avoir la meilleure note. Bien compris ? Rendez-vous après les cours dans le Hall de l'école, tu as intérêt à y être » termina-t-il sans laisser au brun le temps de répondre.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et comme chaque midi de la semaine, les membres du trio se retrouvaient ensemble au self pour partager leur repas. Le lieu était bondé comme toujours. Tous les élèves et les membres du personnel venaient en même temps. Le self était le lieu parfait pour tous les commérages et potins du jour, le sujet étant cette fois-ci (une fois de plus) l'éternelle rivalité Draco Malfoy vs James Evans et les deux magazines dont ils faisaient chacun la couverture.

Harry attrapa un plateau à la suite de Ron et y plaça ses couverts. Il se trouva ensuite devant les entrées : salade ou œufs durs ? De son coté, le rouquin ne s'embêtait pas : il prenait tout. C'est que 1m90 (de muscles s'il vous plaît !) il faut bien les entretenir -dixit Ron lui-même -. Rien à voir avec Draco Malfoy dont le plateau n'était composé que de produits dits _diététiques_.

« - Ce n'est pas de chance pour toi, Harry » dit Ron une fois à table, après qu'Hermione lui ait expliqué pour les groupes en cours.

« - Ce n'est pas bien grave » répondit simplement le brun d'une voix sans émotion. « Tout ce qui compte, c'est que le travail soit réussi. Je prends ça comme un défi en soi. Réussir à travailler avec quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas spécialement, c'est méritant ».

«- Sages paroles » appuyant la brunette avec un hochement de tête.

«- Mouais » Ron n'était pas convaincu. « Faire un travail avec Malfoy, ça reste une torture, je pense ». Il attrapa son verre et le porta à sa bouche.

« - Pas pour les yeux » gloussa la jeune fille.

PLUFFFFF !

« - Désolé Harry » gémit Ron tout en regardant son ami qui avait reçu toute l'eau qui se trouvait dans sa bouche quelques secondes auparavant.

« - Ce n'est pas grave... » murmura le brun dans un soupir avant de se lever pour aller se nettoyer quelque peu dans les toilettes du self.

« - Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Malfoy ne le blessera pas.. » marmonna Ron une fois son ami éloigné. « Tu sais comment ce type aime faire sentir aux autres qu'ils sont minables, et Harry est bien trop gentil ».

Hermione ne put qu'être d'accord et elle-même pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis, que le blond ne se comporte pas comme le pire des cons et ne commette quelque chose d'irréparable. C'était bête, mais avec Harry, elle s'inquiétait toujours. Le jeune homme était si discret, si secret, que ça en était troublant. Il était une vraie énigme à lui seul et quelque chose la titillait à son sujet mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au brun pour revenir parmi ses amis. Ceux qui prenaient la peine de le connaître au-delà de son apparence pouvaient découvrir un ami qui avait le don de rendre l'ambiance plus chaleureuse par sa simple présence. Et la vérité, c'est que Harry voulait qu'on l'apprécie pour lui-même plus que tout autre chose au monde. Il aimait aussi le fait d'être relativement tranquille. Avoir une cour comme Draco Malfoy ne l'attirait pas du tout.

Il était 16h quand cessèrent les cours ce jour-là. D'un pas calme, Harry se dirigea vers le Hall pour retrouver le blond. Il constata avec surprise que ce dernier était à l'heure aussi. Harry l'aurait cru moins ponctuel sur ce coup. Comme quoi, ne pas se fier aux apparences s'avérait toujours ou presque véridique.

« - Heureux de voir que Monsieur est à l'heure » lança Malfoy avant de décoller sans plus de cérémonie. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ? Bouge un peu ! »

« - Bien sûr » pesta en silence le brun. Pourquoi ne pas déployer le tapis rouge devant ses pas pendant qu'on y était.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un dédale de couloirs avant de bifurquer vers une aile rarement utilisée. Quelle ne fut pas pour Harry la merveilleuse coïncidence d'y croiser ce très cher professeur Rogue ! Il enseignait le stylisme à temps partiel. Disons qu'il ne prenait en cours particuliers (et supplémentaires) que ceux qu'il jugeait parmi les meilleurs. Bien sûr, c'était aussi un être acariâtre et aigri par un long célibat. Quant à son physique, il faisait concurrence avec celui d'Harry, les mauvais jours où il venait en cours, ce qui était peu dire. Confondre le shampoing avec de l'huile de vidange n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

« - Draco » appela le professeur. « Ça tombe bien que je vous voie. J'aurais une enveloppe à remettre à votre père si vous le permettez » dit-il sans un seul regard vers Harry. Il sortit une fine feuille de kraft qu'il remit délicatement entre les mains du blond. « Passez-lui mes salutations au passage »

« - Je n'y manquerai pas, soyez-en certain »

« - Sur ce, bonne fin d'après-midi »

N'être en permanence qu'un insecte invisible à l'école. Harry en avait l'habitude. Il ne disait rien, jamais. Mais au fond de lui, il ne savait pas au final s'il devait en rire ou non. C'était...fascinant en fait. Fascinant comme le physique pouvait être un véritable adhésif attrape-mouches. Il suffisait de regarder comment Malfoy attirait tous les regards de l'école alors que lui les faisait fuir. Vraiment fascinant.

Le blond reprit son chemin avec Harry sur ses pas. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent cette fois-ci, ce fut devant la porte d'une petite salle de couture avec tout le matériel associé (machines à coudre and co). Ils s'installèrent en silence dans le fond de la pièce, là où se trouvaient de simples tables en bois.

« - Hainamoration. Le sujet est délicat » éructa Draco.

« - Délicat, mais assez simple en fait » répondit Harry dans un chuchotement plus qu'autre chose. « Tout réside dans l'art d'associer deux opposés ».

« - Vas-y, approfondis » reprit Draco en haussant un sourcil tout en fixant le plafond.

« - Et bien, hainamoration c'est la limite entre la haine et l'amour » expliqua le brun. « Il faut créer un vêtement qui fusionne ces deux sentiments en même temps ».

« - Je vois » acquiesça le blond avec ennui. « Que l'on se dise qu'un aspect est parfait tandis que l'autre est atroce ».

« - C'est dans l'idée » confirma Harry. « Une coupe parfaite avec une couleur atroce par exemple pour reprendre tes mots ».

« - Reste à exploiter l'idée ». Draco attrapa son bloc Canson ainsi que ses crayons. Avoir l'idée principale n'était pas tout...

Si le jeune homme narcissique ne regarda pas une seule fois le brun, ça ne manqua pas à ce dernier. Oui, il avait bien remarqué que son regard ne le fixait jamais. De même, toute sa pose laissait penser qu'il se tenait aussi éloigné que possible, en position de 'défense' comme si il était contagieux. Dans le fond, ça arrangeait bien Harry d'ailleurs. C'était toujours comme ça, toujours. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans cette école qui avait pris la peine de le regarder attentivement. « Être moche dans le milieu de la mode, ça fait tache » lui avait-on dit un jour.

« - Comment ça s'est passé avec Malfoy alors ? » demanda le rouquin le lendemain alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir des casiers bien avant le début des cours.

« - Ça a été » répondit simplement Harry.

« - Il n'a pas été trop lourd, j'espère ? » insista Ron.

« - Pas plus que d'habitude » affirma son ami en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de toute façon. Malfoy est comme il est ».

« - Tu es bien trop gentil » renifla Hermione.

« - En parlant de ça, ça te dit de passer à la maison ce soir Harry ? Maman en serait très contente. »

« - Quel est le rapport ? » demanda Hermione dépassée.

« - Laisse tomber » maugréa le jeune roux avant de regarder Harry « alors ? »

« - Désolé » dit celui-ci, peiné. « J'ai déjà des obligations ce soir, je ne peux pas reporter »

« Pas grave, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. De toutes façons, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu n'importe quand. Maman t'adore » termina-t-il avec un sourire. « Ginny aussi » ajouta-t-il. « Si tu l'entendais : Harry par ci, Harry par là. Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, sans mentir ».

« - Ginny est une fille bien » confirma Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille.

Ginny était la petite sœur de Ron (celui-ci avait aussi cinq frères aînés), elle avait un an de moins exactement. Elle était tout aussi rousse que son frère et son visage était parsemé des mêmes taches de rousseur. Du haut de son mètre 74, elle espérait bien entrer à Poudlard à son tour l'année suivante. Pour le moment, elle travaillait pour mettre quelques sous de côté.

« - Ginny est très sympa » annonça à son tour Harry. « Il faut d'ailleurs que je lui demande si elle est toujours d'accord pour me servir de 'model' pour le défilé de fin d'année ».

« - Et toi, qui as-tu choisi ? » demanda Ron avec une certaine forme d'espoir à Hermione. Cette dernière rougit avant de répondre, embarrassée.

« - Je suis désolée, Ron, mais j'ai demandé à Dean Thomas. La couleur que j'ai choisie aurait jurée avec tes cheveux » compléta-t-elle faiblement.

« - Oh... »

Il y eut soudainement un blanc jusqu'à que Harry y mette fin.

« - Lavande ne voulait-elle pas que tu défiles pour elle ? » questionna le brun.

« - En effet » hocha affirmativement Ron. « Je pense que je n'ai aucune raison de refuser ».

« - Tout est arrangé alors » dit Hermione avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Lavande tournait un peu trop autour de Ron même si celui-ci ne voyait rien. Enfin bon, il ne voyait pas non plus que Hermione en pinçait pour lui depuis un moment et qu'il en pinçait aussi pour elle. Si Harry avait été mauvaise langue, il aurait dit que le monde était bien aveugle de façon générale. Certainement bien plus myope que lui et ses 'cul de bouteille'.

« - Ron ! Hé ! Ron ! » s'écria une voix derrière eux et le concerné se retourna vivement.

« - Oh ! Salut Colin » rétorqua le roux tandis que le reste du petit groupe le saluait aussi.

« - Est-ce que tu sais où je peux joindre ta sœur ? » Demanda le jeune étudiant photographe sans plus attendre.

« - Pourquoi ça ? » Questionna en plissant les yeux le frère à tendance un peu trop protectrice.

« Elle doit m'aider pour le prochain numéro du journal de l'école; Elle est douée et c'est bon pour sa candidature à Poudlard »

Colin et Ginny avaient été dans la même classe au lycée en fait. Tous les deux étaient de bons amis depuis quelques années déjà. Les parents de Colin étant d'une situation sociale plus que convenable, il avait pu entrer dès cette année dans l'école contrairement à la jeune rouquine.

« - Ginny pose pour le journal de l'école ? » demanda Hermione ahurie.

«- Non » répondit spontanément le garçon. « Mais, hum...secret professionnel » murmura-t-il avec un drôle de sourire. « Vous n'avez qu'à lire le prochain numéro. Il sera distribué la semaine prochaine à priori. Mais pour ça, il faut que je trouve Ginny rapidement » ajouta-t-il en suppliant.

«- Bien » grommela le rouquin tout en sortant de quoi écrire et en notant un numéro de téléphone. « Elle est chez son amie Luna Lovegood ».

« - Chez Loufoca ? » demanda le photographe surpris.

«- C'est vrai qu'elle était aussi dans votre classe » se rappela Ron.

« - Bizarre mais sympa » acquiesça Colin. « Bon, ben merci » s'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner tout en les saluant.

« - Je me demande qui est vraiment le plus bizarre entre Luna et lui » sourit Hermione et les deux garçons approuvèrent.

« - Les plus anormaux, je dirais même tarés, ici, c'est vous » s'exclama une voix traînante à coté d'eux. Ce qui fit rire les gens présents aux alentours.

Harry préféra ne même pas se retourner face au blond. Cette voix était largement reconnaissable. Draco Malfoy évidemment...

« - Hé ! La mocheté ! » reprit-il toujours de cette voix supérieure. « Ho ! Mocheté, je te cause ! »

_'Ne pas y prêter attention...'_ fut la pensée que le brun se répétait en boucle pour rester calme.

« - Arrête ça ! » fulmina Hermione. « Ça t'amuse tant que ça de vouloir l'humilier ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire sarcastiquement avant de prononcer d'une voix suave « Comme si tout le monde ne le pensait pas – toi y compris -. Moi je le dis haut et fort au lieu de jouer les hypocrites ».

« - Harry n'est peut-être pas un canon mais au moins lui, il a une âme, il est gentil, il est intelligent et c'est un véritable ami. Peux-tu en dire autant de ceux qui t'entourent ou de toi ? » se lâcha le rouquin à son tour.

« - C'est bon Ron, arrête » murmura calmement Harry, les yeux clos, tout en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

Ce que les spectateurs auraient dû remarquer, s'ils avaient porté plus d'attention à Harry, c'est qu'il était justement peut-être un tantinet trop calme.

« - Que veux-tu Malfoy ? » demanda le brun en se retournant enfin face à lui. Il avait décidé de couper ses amis avant que ça n'attire trop de monde autour d'eux pour voir le spectacle. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement quand il y avait foule.

« - Ah ! Monsieur je-suis-laid se décide enfin à revenir parmi les vivants, quoi que... » glissa le blond, laissanr en suspens plein de sous-entendus. « J'aurais très bien pu te laisser poireauter mais ma gentillesse sans limites me force à te dire de ne pas compter sur moi cette semaine pour le travail de création » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, je te signale que je dois préparer un défilé pour lequel je représente une grande marque, chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais même en rêve » finit-il en ricanant avant de s'en aller accompagné de sa petite bande de groupies glousseuses.

« - Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Nous, on ne le pense pas une seule seconde et tu vaux mille fois mieux que lui » voulut le rassurer Ron.


	2. Chapitre 2

Note d'auteur : Je ne sais quoi trop dire je l'avoue

**Note d'auteur:** Je ne sais trop quoi dire, je l'avoue. J'ai été surprise que le premier chapitre attire autant de monde et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour un début de nouvelle fic. Du coup, ça me met pas mal la pression. J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews signées et aux anonymes ayant laissé leur adresse mail. Petite annonce supplémentaire. A priori il y aura onze chapitres et un épilogue. Bonne lecture.

Un très grand merci à Pyanfar, ma nouvelle correctrice (et il y a vraiment un boulot monstre croyez-moi).

--

**Chapitre 2 **

--

_Les projecteurs éclairaient la longue estrade surélevée qui surplombait les sièges de velours, pour le moment vides de spectateurs. Dans la lumière vive, Draco Malfoy répétait pour le prochain défilé qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine. C'était un défilé pour Bior, une grande maison de haute couture et les meilleurs mannequins espéraient être sélectionnés pour cette importante manifestation. _

_Draco Malfoy faisait partie des élus. Son rival James Evans aussi, à son grand dam, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore aperçu. Pourtant ce dernier était présent, il était tranquillement assis dans la salle,sur un des sièges spectateur.._

_James pencha lentement sa tête en voyant un gamin se tenir près de lui. Il était blond et ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Il fixait étrangement Malfoy qui avançait sur la scène. James plissa un peu les yeux et remarqua aisément une ressemblance entre le garçon et son rival. _

_Sur le podium, le mannequin blond continuait d'avancer d'une démarche parfaitement assurée. Tout à coup, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'enfant. Il s'arrêta si soudainement que l'homme qui dirigeait sur lui un pinceau de lumière protesta vivement._

_« - Damian !» soupira Draco froidement tout en avançant vers le petit blond. «Que fais-tu ici?»_

_« - Tu avais dit que tu t'occuperais de moi ce soir,» maugréa l'enfant._

_« - Tu vois bien que je travaille. C'est impossible, tu le sais très bien» continua le blond, toujours aussi froidement. « Où est mère ? Tu n'es certainement pas venu seul … Tu vas rentrer de suite avec elle et je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit » gronda-t-il._

_Dans un soupir, James Evans se leva et regarda brièvement Malfoy avant de s'éloigner. Leurs yeux se fixèrent furtivement pour un énième combat silencieux._

--

La semaine était déjà bien entamée et le week-end était proche – une question d'heures -. C'était l'horaire du déjeuner pour le plus grand plaisir d'un certain grand et beau rouquin.

« - Des crevettes sautées ! » s'exclama joyeusement Ron tout en bavant littéralement devant son assiette.

« - Mange au lieu de te donner en spectacle et de te ridiculiser » soupira Hermione.

« - Je te donne les miennes si tu veux,» proposa Harry tout en tendant son assiette à son ami qui eut le regard d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

« - Vraiment ?»

« - Oui. Je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui.»

« - Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ? » demanda Hermione inquiète. « Tu n'as presque rien avalé de la semaine.»

« - Je suis en parfaite santé? Ne t'en fais pas 'Mione.»

« - Ce n'est pas à cause de cet abruti de blondinet au moins ? » questionna Ron à son tour.

« - Non, non. Ne vous en faites vraiment pas. Je vais très bien,» prononça le brun avec un doux sourire réconfortant.

« - En parlant de Malfoy, tu dois le revoir quand pour le devoir ? »

« - Lundi soir, après les cours. Il faut qu'on se dépêche un peu parce que ensuite, on doit réaliser le projet. On n'en est encore qu'aux croquis …» souffla le brun. « Et toi Hermione, avec Cho, ça se passe comment ? »

Le grognement de désespoir que lança la jeune fille en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« - Je sais que tu as le béguin pour elle, Harry, mais franchement, cette fille est une horreur.»

« - Je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle, » répliqua le brun mal à l'aise.

« - Ah? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets à bégayer dès qu'elle te parle ? »

« - … »

« - Ah ! Ah !» ricana Ron.

Harry allait répondre – et donner la véritable raison – avant de décider que ce n'était pas la peine. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas leur laisser croire qu'il était attiré par Cho Chang, la belle Chinoise.

--

La fin de journée arriva rapidement pour le plus grand bonheur de la majorité des étudiants. C'était le week-end, soit deux jours de repos pour certains. Pour d'autres, deux jours de boulot s'ils avaient un job en plus de leurs études.

Comme tous les soirs, Harry Potter se rendit à pied jusqu'à la station de métro. Il prit la ligne 4 pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se retrouver dans un des quartiers les plus chics du centre de Londres. A quelques pas de là se trouvait son appartement. Cent vingt mètres carrés au douzième étage d'un luxueux gratte-ciel.

Il l'avait reçu en héritage à ses dix-huit ans, ça et bien d'autres choses, dont la maison de son enfance et une petite fortune. Tout ce que ses parents lui avaient légué avait été bloqué par le juge des tutelles jusqu'à sa majorité et heureusement ! En effet,il avait été – hélas - élevé par sa tante et son oncle : les Dursley Enfin, tout ça, c'était du passé …

Le brun fit un tour de clé dans la serrure et put enfin entrer chez lui. Il aimait bien cet appartement et très rares étaient ceux qui y étaient déjà entré. Une seule main suffisait à les compter. Il y avait Sirius et Remus, des connaissances de ses parents du temps de leur vivant, qui venaient régulièrement le voir, ainsi que deux autres amis.

Cet appartement était un véritable cocon où il était toujours en paix et bien tranquille. Il avait opté pour une décoration japonisante. Il avait assisté à un grand salon de la mode à Tokyo et avait beaucoup apprécié l'ambiance et le style de l'hôtel dans lequel il avait logé. C'était «zen» lui avait-on dit.

Par contre, s'il aimait l'aménagement de l'habitat, tout ce qui concernait la culture ou la façon de vivre des Japonais le dépassait complètement, Pendant son séjour, il avait tout juste appris à dire « Bonjour », « Merci » et « Au revoir ». Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'en savoir plus,

En se rendant dans le grand salon, le brun vit que le répondeur clignotait. Il appuya sur le bouton et la lecture s'enclencha.

« - Vous avez deux nouveaux messages. Message 1, aujourd'hui à 9H43. _'Salut Harry, c'est Sirius. Je serai à Londres ce week-end. Je viendrai te voir, compte sur moi. Et puis, j'ai ma revanche à prendre au billard. A plus!_'.

Message 2, aujourd'hui à 18H17. '_C'est moi. Je passerai te prendre à 18H45 et tu as intérêt à être prêt à partir. On doit être sur place à 20H pile pour discuter avec les créateurs'_. Fin de vos messages»

Après avoir regardé sa montre, le jeune étudiant en stylisme décida de s'activer s'il ne voulait pas que l'autre bâtard lui passe un savon. Comme s'il ne savait pas que les cours se terminaient à 18H le vendredi … Pas le temps de traîner ! Encore heureux qu'il ait prit sa douche le matin. Il avait tout juste le temps de se changer. Pour la coiffure, il verrait dans la voiture.

--

La journée du dimanche fut plus que bienvenue pour le jeune Potter. Il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde à lui depuis vendredi soir. C'était tout juste s'il avait pu apercevoir Sirius. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait déjeuner avec l'héritier Black. Ils avaient opté pour un petit restaurant en périphérie de la ville. Un lieu cosy près d'un lac. Le cadre parfait pour souffler un peu.

« - Harry !» s'écria Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras dès qu'il le vit arriver. « Tu es pile à l'heure, comme toujours » ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire chaleureux.

« - Et toi, tu es en avance pour une fois » se moqua gentiment le jeune homme. « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. J'en ai bien besoin en ce moment je crois, » soupira-t-il tout en s'asseyant en face de son parrain.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» demanda Sirius avec un brin d'inquiétude. « Raconte-moi»

« - Ce n'est rien. Juste la surcharge de travail entre autre. Le prof de création m'a mis en duo avec Malfoy, je te laisse imaginer, » répondit-il d'une voix basse.

« - Je vois.»

Sirius plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de Harry – ce que jamais personne ou presque ne faisait – et reprit.

« - Lui et toi, vous ne vous entendez vraiment pas, hein ?»

« - Si tu le voyais » soupira le brun. «Ce type est plus froid qu'un bloc de glace. Il se croit toujours supérieur aux autres et ne juge que par l'apparence, le milieu social et le portefeuille. Il me rappelle Dudley.»

« - En vachement plus sexy alors » rétorqua Sirius avec un petit rictus amusé, ce qui fit grogner son filleul.

« - Certes bien plus sexy mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a une mentalité pourrie. Il faut toujours qu'il rabaisse les autres. Moi le premier en passant… »

« - Comme si tu y faisais vraiment attention, » dit Black en haussant les sourcils.

« - Merci de ton soutien ! » maugréa Harry.

« - C'est normal pour mon filleul préféré.»

« - Je suis ton seul filleul, Sir… »

« - Ah ouais, j'oubliais ! Pas bête ! »

« - … »

« - Rho ! Fais pas cette tête, Harry chéri. Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul dans mon cœur. Bon, avec le whisky, les filles et le sexe, D'accord !»

« - … »

« - … »

« - Tu me fais peur.»

« - … »

Soudainement, les deux hommes partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne purent s'arrêter. Les personnes autour d'eux les regardaient bizarrement mais peu leur importait.

« - Ah ! Ça fait du bien. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ri comme ça ! »

« - Tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu de vacances, tu ne crois pas ? Que dirais-tu de quelques jours en dehors de la ville et surtout loin de tout ce qui touche à la mode ? »

« - Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas manquer les cours et j'ai des obligations » soupira Harry. « Si tout va bien, je suis diplômé d'ici quelques mois, je signe un contrat de styliste avec une bonne maison et tout sera nickel. »

« - Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Harry ? » demanda Sirius mortellement sérieux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

Un serveur arriva à ce moment-là et le brun en profita pour se plonger dans le menu plutôt que de répondre.

--

Le lundi matin, comme d'habitude, Harry retrouva ses amis près des casiers dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione étaient occupés à discuter pendant que le brun somnolait, appuyé contre les dits casiers . Il avait les yeux fermés sans parler du fait qu'il baillait toutes les trente secondes.

« - J'en connais un qui n'a pas dormi cette nuit. »

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » murmura Harry encore tout endormi.

« - Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser ? » demanda Ron narquoisement.

« - Que j'ai passé une nuit de débauche complète à faire des choses dites pas catholiques » répondit le brun toujours endormi sans ouvrir les yeux.

« - C'est le cas ? Tu as fait ça cette nuit ? »

« - Idiot » répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire amusé tout en ouvrant les paupières.

Mentalement, il ajouta :_«Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait penser une seule seconde que Harry Potter puisse se faire quelqu'un ... »_. C'était crû, mais c'était un constat simple et réel. Qui voudrait toucher un laideron binoclard comme lui . Enfin, bon ... pour autant, il n'était pas puceau. Mais ça, les autres n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de le savoir.

« - Vous avez regardé le défilé de Bior sur canal 15 ? » demanda Hermione, changeant de sujet.

« - Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas cette chaîne, » maugréa le roux boudeur.

« - Je sais, » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. « C'est pour ça que je te l'ai enregistré. Et toi Harry, tu l'as vu ? »

« - Oui. Leur nouvelle collection est à tomber. Ils ont fait fort cette fois-ci. Les vêtements, en plus d'être magnifiques, ont l'air d'être très agréables à porter.»

« - Ça, pour le savoir, il faudrait le demander à Malfoy. Et en parlant de lui, je dois bien dire qu'il était parfait.»

« - ... » dirent Ron et Harry en chœur.

« - Je sais, je sais. Vous ne l'aimez pas et moi non plus. Mais vous devez reconnaître qu'il fait un très bon boulot.»

« - Si tu le dis ...» répliqua Ron vexé. « James Evans est bien meilleur que lui. Il fait moins ... moins...artificiel. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire. Mais quand tu vois Malfoy, tu as l'impression d'être devant une sorte de statue en porcelaine. Aucune émotion, ce type n'est pas humain.»

« - Une beauté froide, » acquiesça le brun.

« - James Evans était aussi au défilé, » enchaîna Hermione. «Une fois encore, il faisait jeu égal avec Malfoy. On avait l'impression que chacun des deux voulait l'avantage sur l'autre, voire même le dominer.»

« - Ben, c'est le cas, non ? » remarqua Ron. « C'est de notoriété publique depuis pas mal de temps. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment cette rivalité entre eux a débuté. »

« - Moi aussi je me le demande » chuchota Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pose-lui la question ce soir, vous devez travailler ensemble, non ? » le charria le rouquin.

« - Et pense à te renseigner aussi sur les vêtements du défilé, » ajouta Hermione à son tour.

--

Toute la matinée, Harry n'avait entendu parler que de l'évènement du week-end. Les gens n'avaient que ça sur les lèvres. Pas très étonnant dans une école de mode mais un brin barbant. Au passage, il avait croisé Malfoy entouré de ses amis et de ses groupies qui le couvraient de maintes louanges.

« - Tu étais tellement époustouflant ! »

« - A tomber par terre même ! »

« - Tu es vraiment le meilleur ...»

« - Je peux avoir un autographe ? »

Bon sang, ces poules n'arrêtaient donc jamais de jacasser ? Harry commençait à avoir un sacré mal de crâne et à cette allure, il allait se taper la tête contre le mur de désespoir. Il en était arrivé à l'extrême solution de s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Elles étaient hors service depuis un moment et plus personne n'y venait. C'était l'un des rares lieux de l'école où l'on pouvait être relativement tranquille. On surnommait cet endroit « les toilettes de Mimi geignarde » en dédicace à une ancienne étudiante qui passait son temps à y pleurer par le passé.

Harry se positionna devant le lavabo, retira ses lunettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Le reflet était flou, c'était normal dans la mesure où il était myope comme une taupe. Pendant toute sa jeunesse, il n'avait jamais pu voir à quoi il ressemblait réellement sans ses affreuses montures.

Les Dursleys n'avaient jamais pris la peine de le prendre en photo – que ce soit avec ou sans ses lunettes -. Il s'était dit «Tant mieux !». Sa famille, ou plutôt celle qui lui restait, lui avait assez répété qu'il était un monstre.

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide avant de s'essuyer avec ses manches bien trop larges. Il remit alors ses lunettes et fit face au binoclard qu'il était. Il s'était toujours senti tellement moche, tellement laid et personne ne lui avait dit le contraire pendant tant d'années que lui-même s'en était persuadé. Pour autant, il l'assumait entièrement. C'était lui, Harry Potter ...

La seule réelle conséquence dérangeante que ça avait engendré, c'était cette sorte de phobie sociale qu'il avait développé. Il n'aimait pas avoir trop de monde autour de lui. Être dans un lieu bondé, ça allait, mais dès que tous les regards se fixaient sur lui, ça posait problème. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça une agoraphobie mais c'était bel et bien une phobie sociale. Enfin, Sirius disait que c'était le manque de confiance et d'assurance en lui.

--

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, Harry rejoignit Draco Malfoy,sa migraine en était toujours au même point. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

« - Si tu me parles de 'défilé', de ' week-end', de 'génial', 'd'autographe', ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce style, tu peux faire tes prières, » cracha le blond à peine fut-il arrivé.

« - Ce n'était pas mon intention.»

« - Tant mieux ! » répliqua simplement Malfoy toujours passablement énervé.

Il jeta sans délicatesse son sac contre le bureau avant d'en ressortir du matériel pour leur devoir. Le brun fit de même et ils se mirent de suite au travail sans guère échanger de paroles.

« - Parfois, je t'envie, » dit tout à coup Draco, si bas que Harry ne fut pas certain d'entendre vraiment le blond parler. « Il y a des moments où j'aimerais que les gens arrêtent cette comédie en ma présence ... »

Harry préféra ne rien répondre. Peut-être parce que l'autre garçon avait murmuré ça comme s'il était honteux de l'avouer. Ou peut-être simplement parce que Harry Potter ne pouvait pas comprendre ce secret.

Mais ce que Harry avait par contre très bien compris les secondes précédentes, c'est qu'une partie – même inconsciente – du blond mannequin appréciait que le brun reste toujours celui qu'il était en sa présence. Qu'il ne se mette pas lui aussi à glousser ou à battre des cils.

Et ça, ça changeait complètement la vision que Harry avait de lui jusqu'à présent. Draco Malfoy serait-il lui aussi autre chose que ce que laissaient croire les apparences ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Toujours merci pour les reviews. Normalement, j'ai bien laissé une réponse à tous ceux qui ont signés ou laissés leur adresse mail. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée.

Chapitre important que voilà je pense, il répond à pas mal de questions. Pour ceux qui se demandent si au fil de l'histoire on en saura plus sur les détails de l'enfance de Harry, etc la réponse est oui ne vous en faites pas. Tout arrive au fur et à mesure c'est tout.

Je rappelle qu'à priori l'histoire fera très exactement onze chapitres et un épilogue. Le plan de l'histoire, les événements, les péripéties sont déjà tout planifiés et ne devraient guère bouger.

Un très grand merci à **Pyanfar** qui fait un excellent travail de correction.

--

**Chapitre 3**

--

_Une fois de plus,James Evans participait à une énième séance photos. Il en avait chaque semaine, parfois même plusieurs soirs à la suite. Après tout, c'était son boulot. Pour tout professionnel de la mode, il était juste un mannequin très en vogue. Personne ne savait qu'il suivait des études et on ne le voyait pas faire autre chose. Il avait une bonne tête et peu importait qu'elle soit remplie ou non._

_Chose surprenante, tout son passé restait relativement secret. Les paparazzis ne s'acharnaient pas sur lui, contrairement à d'autres célébrités comme son rival Draco Malfoy. C'était comme si une barrière blindée entourait James Evans et sa vie. On ne savait rien de lui ou presque. _

_Il est vrai qu'il ne parlait quasiment jamais, mais il y avait autre chose. Le fait que personne ne fasse allusion à la jolie petite rousse qui venait parfois l'attendre à la fin des «shooting» n' en était-il pas la preuve ?_

--

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le défilé pour Bior et à Poudlard, l'excitation était bien heureusement retombée. Le calme était revenu – enfin, façon de parler –. Harry et Malfoy avaient eu le temps de finir leur travail et de le rendre à leur professeur tout comme leurs camarades. Ce jour-là, ils allaient enfin connaître leur note et l'appréciation qui allait avec.

«- Je suis très content du résultat global », s'exclama Mr. Cardner, le professeur de création. « J'avoue que dans un premier temps, j'ai eu peur que certains groupes ne posent problème. Mais vous avez tous su mettre votre talent en commun et rendre de très bons devoirs.»

En entendant cela, plusieurs élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. Ce cours était le plus important dans leur dossier scolaire, peut-être parce qu'il alliait toutes les autres matières : dessin, choix des matières, et d'autres encore.

«- Voici vos appréciations », leur dit le professeur tout en distribuant des feuilles de notes à chaque élève. « Nous allons dès à présent parler du travail à venir mais avant ça, il est temps de vous souvenir que le défilé de fin d'études aura lieu fin avril, ce qui vous laisse encore deux mois pour tout mettre au point.

Je vous rappelle que les dirigeants des meilleures maisons de couture seront là, pour sélectionner ceux qui travailleront pour eux l'an prochain. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou des questions à poser, vous savez que ma porte vous est ouverte à tout moment.

Bien. Maintenant, passons à votre nouveau projet de cours. Je vous annonce tout de suite que vous allez reformer les mêmes groupes. - Plusieurs exclamations de mécontentement retentirent.- Et ce n'est pas la peine de râler. Vous avez tous fait du bon travail, non ? Alors, voyez ça comme une chance supplémentaire de vous dépasser et de vous améliorer ».

Harry avait pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait : il allait devoir encore travailler avec Draco Malfoy, donc passer plusieurs heures par semaine en sa compagnie. Et autant parfois ils arrivaient à avancer rapidement, autant d'autres fois le blond ne faisait que se moquer de lui sans relâche et ça pouvait devenir en fin de compte très fatigant.

«- Remettez-vous par deux et je vous distribue les consignes. Vous allez commencer dès aujourd'hui pendant le cours », ordonna le professeur Cardner. C'était en fait une façon de voir si, dans chaque duo, les deux associés travaillaient ou si un seul faisait tout pendant que l'autre se tournait les pouces.

Le mannequin blond n'étant pas du genre à se déplacer lui-même, ce fut au brun de le faire. Il prit cependant tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac et se lever de sa chaise. Peut-être un peu trop de temps justement ... car Cho Chang était déjà arrivée près de sa coéquipière avant qu'il n'ait bougé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, Harry n'osa pas relever la tête et c'est en bégayant qu'il glissa un « A tout à l'heure, Hermione ! » à son amie qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

«- Potter, quelle joie de te revoir ! » glissa Malfoy sans aucune conviction.

«- Écoute, je n'y suis pour rien alors arrête un peu s'il te plaît ! » souffla le brun, exaspéré.

Ces derniers temps, Harry avait de plus en plus les nerfs à vif et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que le blond en rajoute encore. Parce que si ça continuait, le doux et gentil Harry risquait de perdre son calme. Les fois où ça lui était arrivé se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il faisait généralement en sorte que ça ne se passe pas devant ses amis, ou mieux encore, seulement quand il était seul. Ses pétages de plombs étaient rares mais cataclysmiques, c'est à dire d'une belle ampleur.

Au grand étonnement du brun, Malfoy n'avait pas continué sur la voie du sarcasme. Au lieu de ça, il examinait à présent attentivement le sujet qui leur avait été distribué. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

A cet instant précis, Harry le trouva « beau » mais pas de cette beauté froide qui le caractérisait, d'une beauté plus douce et naturelle, bien plus imposante que celle qu'on lui connaissait exclusivement. C'était du gâchis que de ne pas avoir développé celle-là plutôt que l'autre.

Draco releva les yeux et vit que son coéquipier le regardait. Il reprit alors des traits durs et plissa les yeux.

« Peux-tu cesser de me fixer comme ça, Potter, et bien vouloir commencer à travailler ? » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Harry sembla alors redescendre sur terre. Ce que l'on dégage n'est-il pas en partie le reflet de notre personnalité ? Non pas la beauté, mais les sensations que l'on éprouve en face d'une autre personne ? Et en présence du blond, Harry se sentait toujours sur la défensive, prêt à être attaqué à tout moment par un adversaire.

Il n'y avait que dans les brefs instants auparavant qu'il avait eu l'impression de se trouver en compagnie d'une personne différente. Mais l'illusion s'était vite dissipée...

Harry prit à son tour la feuille qui se trouvait devant lui et l'examina attentivement. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se décida à entamer le débat pour leur travail.

«- '_Hors du temps_', le sujet ne semble pas trop difficile.»

«- Que veux-tu dire par là ?» demanda Malfoy en haussant un sourcil.

«- Un effet de décalage d'époque est ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Partir sur la mode du siècle dernier par exemple.»

Un petit sourire carnassier vint alors fleurir au coin des lèvres de son camarade.

«- Je suis certain que la moitié des élèves de cette pièce y ont pensé aussi. Pour l'originalité, tu repasseras », dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry, légèrement blessé, se crispa et demanda d'une voix sèche :

«- Et quelle est ton idée alors ? »

«- Je pensais plutôt à un pyjama à oursons pour enfant mais en taille adulte, ou autre chose dans cette gamme d'idée », répondit le blond sans se soucier du ton employé juste avant par son coéquipier.

L'héritier Potter le regarda avec étonnement avant de hocher doucement la tête pour acquiescer. Quoi qu'on en dise, Malfoy était doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Que ce soit dans le mannequinat ou dans le stylisme.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe un peu moins de deux ans auparavant, Harry n'avait pas cru à ce second aspect de son talent. En vérité, il pensait que c'était juste son physique, la réputation familiale et le fait qu'il soit une célébrité en vogue qui avaient fait entrer Malfoy dans la formation. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble un mois et demi auparavant, toutes ses convictions avaient commencé à s'effriter pour son plus grand dam.

Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il savait bien juger les personnes, non sur leur apparence mais telles qu'elles étaient réellement en elles-mêmes. Avec Malfoy, toute sa confiance en son jugement lui semblait fausse. Il en venait même à se dire que dans le fond, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Parce que eux au moins ne cachaient pas qu'ils fondaient leurs idées sur l'apparence première.

«- Potter ! Au lieu de rêvasser, mets-toi au travail », grogna Draco à coté de lui ce qui eut le don de le faire revenir à lui et de se lancer avec son associé dans les premiers plans pour leur projet.

--

Harry était à son casier avec ses amis Ron et Hermione. Le sac du garçon roux avait rendu l'âme dans la matinée. Il faut dire qu'il n'était plus tout neuf et que Ron le trimbalait partout. Par chance pour lui, Harry en avait justement un qu'il n'utilisait pas mais qu'il laissait toujours à l'école en cas d'imprévu : par exemple s'il avait beaucoup d'affaires à ramener ... ou comme ce jour-là, si celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami en avait bien besoin.

«- Ah, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te remercie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon jusqu'à ce soir. »

« - Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi après tout. »

«- Euh, si j'avais eu un autre sac, ouais », rigola le rouquin tout en donnant une accolade à son ami.

Harry se mit aussi à pouffer un peu avec lui. C'était ça qu'il aimait chez le roux : son état d'esprit était très influençable. Ron avait grandi avec cinq frères et une sœur et il était habitué à vivre dans la plus grande simplicité. Un rien suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il s'accommodait de tout ou presque. Il était très rare de trouver dans le milieu de la mode des personnes aussi éloignées de la superficialité que lui à ses yeux.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'affaiblissement des conversations autour de lui et l'élévation des murmures. Severus Rogue s'avançait dans le couloir, accompagné de Seamus Finnigan, un élève de la classe de Ron.

Tout le monde regardait avec envie le jeune homme qui marchait aux cotés du plus âgé . Parce que cela signifiait que Rogue venait de le prendre sous son aile et ça ... c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus inestimable pour un futur mannequin.

Severus Rogue était reconnu pour ne s'intéresser qu'à ceux qui avaient, selon lui, le plus de prédispositions à faire ce métier. Il ne formait que les meilleurs et dans le monde de la mode,tous le savaient. Il était celui qui avait lancé Draco Malfoy ou encore James Evans.

«- Ça alors ! » s'exclama le roux hébété.

A peine les deux hommes s'étaient-ils éloignés que les discussions reprenaient à voix haute, plus vives que jamais. Nul doute que la nouvelle allait tourner dans l'école à toute vitesse.

«- J'aimerais tellement qu'un jour, il vienne me voir moi aussi », soupira Ron avec envie. «Mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer, je n'ai pas _'le'_ truc.»

«- Ne dis pas ça », voulut le rassurer Hermione. «Tu es magnifique et tu as un talent fou, n'en doute pas. Tu es là, à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? »

«- Elle a raison et tu le sais », ajouta Harry d'une voix un peu trop basse.

«- Peut-être, mais je ne ferai jamais partie de cette élite. Et je ne peux même pas dire que c'est une question d'argent ou d'influence sur ce coup-là parce que tout le monde sait que Rogue ne s'en soucie pas. Pour lui, c'est bien plus que ça. Ce type a un vrai don pour reconnaître au premier coup d'œil ceux que les plus grands couturiers s'arracheront à tout prix. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il dire ? Oui, il savait bien que le rêve de la plupart des étudiants de la filière de Ron était d'être pris sous l'aile de ce professeur si particulier, qui choisissait lui-même ses élèves aussi bien à Poudlard qu'en dehors.

«- Il y a des mannequins très connus qui eux aussi s'arrachent à prix d'or et qui n'ont pas été formés par lui », tempéra Hermione qui n'aimait pas quand ses amis étaient déprimés.

«- Oui... » soupira Ron avant d'afficher de nouveau un sourire. «Et si nous allions déjeuner ? J'ai faim !»

«- Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! » rigola Harry, content que l'humeur du rouquin change toujours rapidement lorsqu'elle était maussade.

«- Et ça sera l'occasion de parler de Miss Chang. Pas la peine de marmonner comme ça Harry, tu ne me feras pas croire que tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas _encore_ bégayé en sa présence », ajouta Hermione en riant, toute fière d'elle.

--

«- J'ai eu un mal fou à me débarrasser de Ron ce soir », grogna Ginny Weasley. «Soi-disant que je sors beaucoup trop ces derniers temps à son goût. Pourquoi ai-je un grand frère aussi protecteur que lui en plus des cinq autres ? Je suis adulte bon sang !»

Le jeune homme en face d'elle se mit à rire doucement. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Harry Potter avec ses éternelles « culs-de-bouteilles », ses vêtements trop larges et des cheveux horriblement coiffés – à vrai dire pas coiffés du tout-.

«- Je n'ai plus quinze ans, il faut qu'il le comprenne un jour», soupira-t-elle. «Enfin, tu me diras que aveugle et têtu comme il est, ce n'est pas près d'arriver... Mais cessons de parler de lui et dis-moi, où comptes-tu m'emmener dîner ce soir ? »

Harry lui sourit doucement « Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant italien ? C'est la maquilleuse de l'agence qui me l'a conseillé. »

« Ça me va. Tu sais que je ne suis pas difficile.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux installés dans la voiture d'Harry, en route vers le dit restaurant. Le brun n'aimait pas conduire et l'évitait autant que possible. Ça lui rappelait trop que ses parents étaient décédés dans un de ces engins de malheur dix-neuf ans auparavant.

Officiellement, c'était un triste accident de voiture comme il en arrive tous les jours. Officieusement, il avait été prémédité. C'étaient Sirius et Rémus qui lui en avaient parlé lorsqu'il avait été en âge de comprendre. Cependant, il n'y avait pas eu de preuves suffisantes ...

Harry, qui était à bord de la voiture, gardait de cet accident une cicatrice sur le front. Elle était en force d'éclair. Mais seule, une poignée de personnes qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, savaient que Harry Potter avait cette marque. Il la cachait toujours sous son épaisse frange, tout comme l'avaient toujours fait les Dursleys eux-mêmes, depuis son plus jeune âge.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à leur point d'atterrissage près d'une demi-heure plus tard. L'aspect du restaurant n'était ni trop luxueux, ni modeste comme on le lui avait décrit. Harry se gara sur le petit parking attenant, éteignit le contact et sortit de la voiture avant de se diriger vers la porte passager pour aider comme il se doit la jeune femme à sortir. Il offrit son bras à Ginny avec un sourire et tout deux entrèrent dans le restaurant italien.

On leur avait assigné une table légèrement en retrait comme ils l'avaient demandé dans la mesure du possible. Les clients les plus proches d'eux étaient suffisamment loin pour qu'ils puissent bavarder à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. L'odeur des bougies mélangée aux senteurs des épices avaient le don de détendre Harry pour la soirée.

«- Tu as rendu ton dossier d'admission pour Poudlard ? » entama le brun.

«- Oui, depuis une semaine déjà. Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop et tu le sais» dit-elle confiante. «Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà assuré personnellement que je serais prise dès que je ferais ma demande.»

Harry lui renvoya son sourire. Albus Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard. C'était lui principalement qui sélectionnait les futurs étudiants de son école. Et Ginny avait eu la chance de le rencontrer en personne avant de se présenter.

La rouquine trempa délicatement ses lèvres dans son verre avant de le reposer et de reprendre la parole.

«- J'ai entendu mon frère dire que tu devais encore travailler avec Malfoy pour les cours. Comment ça se passe ?»

Harry la regarda avec une moue résignée.

«- Comme si tu n'en avais pas une idée !» gémit-il. « A croire que ce n'est pas suffisant que je sois obligé de le croiser dans la plupart des « shooting » que je fais ! »

Ginny se mit à rire, amusée, avant de reprendre un peu plus sérieusement à voix basse :

«- Estime-toi plutôt heureux qu'il ne soit pas assez futé pour se rendre compte que James Evans et toi ne faites qu'une seule et même personne.»

«- Malfoy n'est pas con », répondit spontanément Harry. « C'est juste qu'à mon avis, pour lui, ce n'est même pas pensable. Sans compter qu'il ne me regarde jamais réellement en tant que Potter, contrairement à Evans qu'il dévisage et broie du regard. Enfin, c'est le cas pour tout le monde donc bon ... » ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

«- Même Ron et Hermione n'y ont jamais réellement pensé. Ça me fait toujours quelque chose de les entendre parler de James Evans à coté de moi. Je suis toujours mal à l'aise dans ces situations. Comme c'est d'ailleurs le cas quand Cho Chang est proche de moi. Et Hermione qui pense que j'ai le béguin pour elle ...» termina Harry avec une moue de chien battu ce qui fit sourire à pleines dents la jeune fille.

«- C'est vraiment la poisse que tu te sois retrouvé dans la même classe que cette fille. Mais quelles sont réellement les chances qu'elle se souvienne des moindres caractéristiques de James Evans, alors que ça va faire trois ans qu'elle a posé avec lui, pour un magazine d'ados si je ne me trompe pas ? »

«- Il suffit qu'elle se souvienne d'une odeur, d'un son, ou de tout autre chose et là, je préfère ne pas penser à la suite. J'en viens même à faire exprès de bégayer dès qu'elle est à coté de moi pour ne pas qu'elle reconnaisse ma voix» s'exaspéra Harry, d'abord à l'encontre de lui-même.

«- Et après ça, tu t'étonnes vraiment de la réaction d'Hermione ? » tiqua Ginny en gloussant. «Tu me diras, mieux vaut que Ron croit les paroles de sa chère 'Mione concernant ta possible attirance pour la Chinoise plutôt que de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre nous.»

«- Je crois aussi », affirma Harry avec un sourire trop innocent sur les lèvres et en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

«- Je dois dire que ce jour-là, je suis quand même tombée de haut » se rappela Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

Harry ne s'en souvenait que trop bien lui aussi. C'était environ un an auparavant. Le premier mars au soir, pour l'anniversaire de Ron, ils avaient organisé une soirée au Terrier, la demeure familiale des Weasley . Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait ses vingt ans.

Pas mal d'alcool avait coulé ce soir-là et Harry ne savait même plus combien de verres il s'était enfilés : vodka, whisky, Tequila, Margarita, Malibu coco et d'autres cocktails encore ...

Il était déjà tard quand il avait commencé à danser avec la sœur de son ami. D'abord, ça avait été des danses assez vives, puis des slows. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir bu un énième verre avant de retourner auprès de la rouquine.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé avec un atroce mal de tête et une bonne nausée, complètement nu dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et aux cotés d'une autre personne. Il avait alors entrepris de se lever le plus doucement possible et sans un bruit, de s'habiller avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Manque de pot, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ses lunettes et sans elles, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il s'était alors pris les pieds dans la chaise et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol dans un grand fracas.

Ginny s'était réveillée brusquement en grognant. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle avait compris elle aussi qu'elle avait dû finir la nuit avec Harry, ce qui avait dû la choquer sur le coup. Ah ! l'alcool ... Harry était de dos à ce moment-là et toujours nu comme un ver. Mais son corps n'avait rien à voir avec ce que laissait croire ses vêtements larges. C'est pourquoi elle demanda d'une voix très hésitante et peu assurée :

« Harry ? C'est...bien toi ? »

Et contre toute attente, il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en inspirant un grand coup. Puis il se retourna lentement et fixa ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune fille qui s'écarquillèrent comme jamais.

«Oui Ginny, c'est bien moi ... »

« Gné ? » s'exclama-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard une seule seconde. Mais la voix était bien celle de l'ami bigleux de son frère même si c'était James Evans qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute possible ou presque.

Oh oui, tous les deux se souviendraient toujours de cette soirée et surtout de leur réveil. Ils en riaient plus qu'autre chose. Au final, ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose que la jeune fille découvre son secret. Ils étaient devenus depuis des amis très proches. Parfois, ils passaient la nuit ensemble mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que le sexe. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être en couple et cette situation leur convenait.

--

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils s'entendaient sur la plupart des sujets et c'était plus qu'agréable. Jamais Harry ne s'était pris la tête avec la jeune rousse. Ils avaient beaucoup de goûts communs. Alors pourquoi ne tombait-il pas amoureux d'elle ?

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'en premier, elle lui faisait plus penser à une sœur qu'autre chose. En second parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop sa mère. Et parce qu'il était légèrement plus porté sur la gent masculine en troisième. Il n'était pas spécialement gay, plutôt bi.

Ça n'avait pas été facile à accepter au début, à l'adolescence. C'était grâce à Sirius qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Son parrain était quelqu'un de très ouvert. Il était pour lui un modèle paternel en quelque sorte.

Mais Sirius lui avait confié que par le passé, il avait fait lui aussi bien des erreurs de jugements parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché à voir plus loin que les apparences.

Ainsi, son meilleur ami, le père de Harry, s'était fait voler des créations parce qu'il avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Et Régulus Black, son jeune frère, n'avait pas reçu de lui toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Sirius l'avait toujours dédaigné et dévalorisé.

Le jeune garçon était mort alors qu'il sortait tout juste de l'adolescence et aujourd'hui encore, Sirius culpabilisait pour ne s'être pas plus occupé de lui de son vivant. C'était pour ces multiples raisons, et peut-être d'autres encore, que Sirius veillait sur Harry comme il le faisait et celui-ci pensait qu'il cherchait à le couver un peu trop.

--

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien plus calmement. Le fait d'avoir pu passer la soirée avec Ginny avait fait un bien fou à Harry. Il était redevenu calme comme à l'accoutumée. Tout lui semblait plus serein, même les heures passées avec Malfoy.

«- On va vraiment faire une grenouillère ? » demanda le brun un peu niaisement.

«- Ma phrase était pourtant claire, non ? » s'exaspéra le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. «C'est bien mon idée, en effet, Potter. Reste à se décider pour la couleur, la matière et les motifs.»

«- Il faut d'abord savoir s'il s'agit d'un modèle masculin, féminin ou mixte, je pense.»

«- Oui, j'avais sauté ce détail.»

«- Mixte », trancha Harry en quelques secondes. «C'est ça qui est bien avec les vêtements destinés aux enfants en bas âge. Au final, ils peuvent aller aux deux sexes. En reprenant cette idée pour un vêtement d'adulte, ça donne un plus. Même si, à mon avis, je ne sais pas qui achèterait une grenouillère», finit-il en se massant les tempes.

«- Mr Cardner veut de l'originalité et de la qualité. Que sur le marché de la mode, ça se vende ou non, ce n'est pas son affaire et... »

La phrase de Draco fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il le sortit alors de sa poche et regarda de qui provenait l'appel avant de décrocher tout en s'éloignant un peu pour parler.

«- Allo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, un brin froide au premier abord, mais Harry aurait juré qu'il y perçait un soupçon d'inquiétude. « Quoi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ... Je ne peux pas ... Je sais quelle est ma place, ne t'en fais pas ... Et quand as-tu vu que je n'assumais pas mes conneries ? ... Bien. On voit ça tout à l'heure, j'arrive. »

Le mannequin revint ensuite vers Harry et prit ses affaires.

«Tu m'excuseras, Potter, mais je dois y aller. On se revoit après-demain comme convenu. »

En réalité, ils allaient très certainement se revoir le lendemain pour la séance photos du magazine « En Vogue » mais ça, Harry le gardait bien pour lui.


	4. Chapitre 4

Normalement, j'ai bien répondu à toutes les reviews signées ainsi qu'aux anonymes ayant laissé leur adresse mail. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse.

A propos de la fanfiction, quelques petites précisions. Oui, il devrait bel et bien y avoir un lemon par la suite. Parlons aussi un peu de Harry, jamais il n'a été qualifié de « timide ». Simplement de doux et calme. Je voulais le préciser pour mettre en avant que non, James n'est pas un trait de sa personnalité à l'opposé, quasi schizo. C'est lui tout simplement.

Changement de POV pour l'introduction de ce chapitre comme vous pouvez le voir, mais le reste est toujours du point de vue de Harry.

Petite dédicace à Dalou28 pour sa très bonne fic « Acceptation » et son incroyable jeu d'écriture (que j'essaye d'ailleurs de faire aussi depuis le début de cette fic mais bien pâle à coté d'elle :p !). Ce n'est pas si simple en effet de glisser discrètement tout les indices sous vos yeux.

Un grand merci aussi à **Pyanfar **pour son travail de correction du chapitre (s'il reste des fautes dans les notes d'auteur là c'est ma faute vu que j'ai rajouté après).

--

**Chapitre 4**

--

_Il avait un shooting ce soir là. Comme bien d'autres soirs et week-ends d'ailleurs. La différence était que c'était actuellement les vacances scolaires pour les élèves du primaire et du secondaire mais évidemment pas pour les étudiants comme lui. _

_La malchance avait voulu que justement, pile ces deux semaines-là, son père soit parti à l'autre bout du monde, pour certaines affaires de famille, emmenant avec lui le majordome. Sa mère, quant à elle, s'absentait pour un voyage qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre non plus. Elle l'avait prévenue suffisamment à l'avance. Restait normalement la baby-sitter mais celle-ci avait démissionné quelques jours auparavant. Le blond jeune homme de vingt ans lui avait dit une ou deux vérités qui ne lui avaient apparemment pas plu._

_Draco Malfoy n'avait pas eu assez de temps de chercher et trouver une nouvelle gardienne convenable ...C'était donc à lui seul de s'occuper de Damian pour les deux semaines à venir. Normalement, ça n'aurait pas posé trop de problèmes. Mais depuis quelque temps, il recevait des lettres de menaces..._

--

Comme Harry l'avait pensé à juste titre, ce soir là, Malfoy était bien présent en même temps que lui pour la séance photos du magazine « En vogue ».

Le blond était déjà en train de poser pour le photographe et le brun attendait son tour dans la loge attenante. Il patientait en feuilletant une des revues qu'il avait trouvées dans la pièce.

Cependant, il sortit rapidement de sa lecture. Son téléphone portable vibrait et c'est d'un geste machinal qu'il l'ouvrit.

«- Allo ? »

«- Coucou beau brun, c'est Sirius. Je ne te dérange pas ?»

«- Non, j'ai encore quelques minutes avant le début du shooting.»

«- Bien. Je ne serai pas long de toute façon. C'était juste pour savoir si tu étais libre ce soir et si tu pouvais passer à la maison. Rémus a déposé les cours pour toi et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais les avoir rapidement.»

«- Pas de problème, mais ce ne sera pas avant 21h je pense.»

«- C'est parfait ! Et même, tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour dîner ? J'ai fait un vrai ravitaillement hier, autant en profiter.»

«- Ça sera volontiers, tu le sais.»

«- A tout à l'heure alors. Bye !»

«- Bye !»

Les deux interlocuteurs raccrochèrent en même temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'assistante du photographe venait chercher le mannequin brun pour commencer la séance. James lui emboita le pas d'une démarche assurée. C'était parti pour un bon moment de poses en tous genres. Ça n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais c'était assez épuisant.

Le fait que pendant tout le shooting, Draco Malfoy soit resté là, à discuter avec quelques personnes de l'équipe, n'était pas non plus pour le mettre à l'aise. C'était toujours pareil lorsque James Evans et Draco Malfoy se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Il y avait dans l'air une sorte de tension palpable par tous. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, aussi loin que James s'en souvienne, c'est à dire depuis bientôt cinq ans.

A l'époque, les deux garçons faisaient leurs débuts en tant que mannequins pour adolescents et adultes. Draco Malfoy avait déjà posé auparavant pour des collections enfants. Ils avaient seize ans mais l'un comme l'autre, ils faisaient plus que leur âge. Ça aidait aussi de mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

La première fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, le regard du blond avait été glacial et dominateur tandis que celui du brun était fuyant et manquait d'assurance. Les choses étaient ensuite allées d'elles-mêmes. Ils se fixaient toujours avec défiance et puis la rivalité avait grandi au fil du temps. James Evans se disait qu'il devrait en demander la raison à Severus Rogue. Après tout, il était la seule connaissance commune entre lui et Draco Malfoy.

Quant James termina sa séance photos, Malfoy était toujours en pleine discussion. Le brun se dirigea rapidement vers les loges voisines pour se changer. Il allait simplement remettre les vêtements avec lesquels il était arrivé. Pas la peine de se démaquiller ou autre, il ferait ça une fois qu'il serait chez lui et que James redeviendrait Harry.

A peine fut-il sorti du studio de photographie qu'il faillit renverser un petit garçon qui se tenait derrière la porte. Apparemment, celui-ci était en train d'espionner ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Il l'évita de justesse.

Il reconnut l'enfant qu'il avait aperçu lors de la répétition du défilé. En le voyant à présent de plus près, il n'eut plus aucun doute : le garçon était de la même famille de Malfoy. Sûrement son petit frère au vue de la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

«- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » demanda-t-il doucement à l'enfant.

Le petit blond lui décocha alors un regard froid typiquement Malfoyen.

«- Toi, je t'aime pas ! »

«- Hein ?» réagit bêtement James Evans avant de se mettre à rire sous l'œil mauvais du petit Malfoy. « C'est parce que tu me voies comme le concurrent de Draco ? » reprit-il en utilisant le prénom de son rival pour que l'enfant comprenne.

«- C'est lui le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus fort. Toi, tu seras jamais aussi bien que lui, c'est tout ! Na ! » rétorqua le gamin en tirant la langue au jeune adulte.

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire encore une fois. La puérilité de l'enfant le rendait adorable même si ce n'était pas l'effet voulu par celui-ci. Il dégageait tant d'innocence et de candeur que c'en était plus mignon qu'autre chose.

Il faut bien dire aussi que cet enfant, qui ne devait avoir guère plus de six ou sept ans, était craquant. Harry aurait bien aimé avoir un petit frère comme lui, surtout que celui-ci semblait aduler son ainé plus que tout au monde.

«- Damian, je t'avais dit de rester sagement dans la loge », soupira une voix derrière lui. Une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

«- Mais je m'ennuyais ! » gémit l'enfant. « J'ai fini tous mes puzzles et j'en avais marre de dessiner ! »

«- Allez, viens. Je me change et on y va.»

Le mannequin blond passa alors la main dans les cheveux du plus jeune pour le charrier, ce qui était accentué par un sourire en coin discret.

«- Hé ! Tu me décoiffes ! »

James rentra dans sa propre loge tandis que les Malfoy en faisaient autant de leur coté. Il traîna un peu mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être prêt à partir. Il enfila son jean, sa chemise blanche, son pull et son long manteau noir. Une fois son sac et ses clefs en mains, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Habituellement, une fois à l'entrée du bâtiment il respirait calmement quelques minutes avant de se remettre en marche. Mais ce soir-là il entendit des voix s'élever avec animosité à quelques pas de lui. Il plissa les yeux et remarqua rapidement que l'un des protagonistes était Malfoy.

«- Les mecs comme toi méritent de crever ! » cracha un type baraqué tandis qu'un autre tout aussi balèze immobilisait le blond par derrière.

Un troisième gars quant à lui, tenait l'enfant qui se débattait en agitant pieds et mains pour se libérer de son emprise tout en hurlant « Lâches-moi ! ».

«- Et pour quelle raison au juste ? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu me veux ! » fulmina Malfoy.

Le gros brun qui lui faisait face se mit alors à rire.

«- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi hein ?! Mais moi je ne t'ai pas oublié, gueule d'ange ! Et je me suis juré que t'allais payer au centuple ! »

«AHHH !! Le bâtard ! Il m'a mordu !» s'écria le type qui maintenait le petit blond.

L'homme était sur le point d'abattre violemment sa main sur l'enfant lorsque James s'interposa et l'en empêcha en retenant son bras avec fermeté. Il en profita aussi pour le libérer et le placer derrière lui pour qu'il soit protégé. Le petit se tint alors à sa jambe et James put sentir qu'il était terrorisé.

«- Quel genre de pourriture ose s'en prendre à un enfant ? » siffla dangereusement le brun.

«- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! » répliqua celui qui tenait Malfoy adulte.

«- Va te faire foutre ! » fut la réponse de James avant qu'il ne lance son poing dans la figure du type.

Ce fut l'occasion parfaite pour le mannequin blond de se libérer à son tour et de mettre une droite bien sentie à son agresseur. Ce ne fut pas très long mais ce fut assez violent. Deux gars jeunes et minces contre trois baraqués, le combat aurait pu paraître inégal mais James savait particulièrement bien se battre. Il devrait peut-être remercier pour cela Dudley et sa bande ... C'était indirectement grâce à eux qu'il avait acquis une certaine aptitude au combat à mains nues.

«- On se reverra Malfoy ! » cracha le chef de bande avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient.

«- Tu n'as rien ? » fut la première réaction de Draco qui s'était précipité vers le petit garçon et l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures, sans se préoccuper ni de sa propre lèvre ensanglantée, ni de sa joue en partie violacée.

Le petit garçon secoua négativement la tête et son aîné soupira de soulagement puis il le souleva dans ses bras et se tourna vers l'autre mannequin.

«- Merci Evans. » dit-il simplement mais sincèrement avant de s'éloigner rapidement, portant toujours l'enfant.

Harry le fixa jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus les voir. Il passa alors un doigts sur son arcade sourcilière douloureuse. Un des salauds s'était bien défendu.

--

«- Comment ça s'est passé, cette séance ? » demanda Sirius tout en refermant la porte derrière son filleul.

Harry ôta son manteau avec lenteur avant de répondre. Son bras était un peu endolori.

«- Comme d'habitude. Par contre, c'est après qu'il y a eu du remue-ménage.»

«- Que veux-tu dire par là ? » interrogea Sirius tandis que tous les deux se dirigeaient vers le salon.

«- Des types attendaient Malfoy à la sortie pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et Malfoy lui-même semblait l'ignorer.»

«- Pas besoin d'un motif si tu veux mon avis, » répondit Sirius tout en sortant deux verres et une bouteille de vin. « Les Malfoy ont tendance à se faire détester autant qu'ils sont adulés. Je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir que ma chère cousine Narcissa ne s'attendait pas à ça quand elle a pris leur nom. »

«- Je commence à découvrir petit à petit une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, » murmura Harry avant d'attraper le verre que son parrain lui tendait.

Il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée.

«- Tu commences aussi à l'apprécier si je ne me trompe ? »

«- Je ne sais pas trop. Il reste imbuvable la plupart du temps. Totalement narcissique, imbu de sa personne, nombriliste et j'en passe. Mais parfois, il semble tellement différent, plus ouvert, plus simple », dit Harry tout en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

«- Tu as toujours ton béguin pour lui, à ce que je vois, » glissa Sirius en souriant à pleines dents.

«- Du désir et rien d'autre, Sirius. Juste du désir comme n'importe quel adolescent en a à seize ans. »

«- Comme n'importe quel ado qui n'est pas hétéro, » constata Sirius avant de rire. « Bientôt cinq ans que tu fantasmes sur lui, ça ne fait pas un peu long ? »

«- Les fantasmes ne sont pas faits pour être concrétisés, ils sont faits pour durer et rester de l'ordre de l'imaginaire », répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Pour moi, il est clair que rien n'arrivera jamais entre lui et moi. C'est une évidence et ça me va. J'ai peut-être découvert que j'étais bi quand je l'ai trouvé attirant la première fois que je l'ai vu et que je me suis posé des questions sur ma sexualité. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a les mêmes penchants que moi. Tous les mannequins hommes ne sont pas homos contrairement à certaines idées reçues. »

«- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta mère», dit Sirius avec nostalgie. « Tu lui ressembles tant. Tu ressembles aussi beaucoup à ton père. Enfin, avec des lunettes moins épaisses et des vêtements à la bonne taille ! » le charria-t-il. « Si James Evans portait lui aussi des lunettes, on pourrait presque dire qu'il est le portrait craché de James Potter.»

«- C'est bien pour ça que je refuse catégoriquement de poser avec des lunettes», remarqua Harry. «Je me demande tous les jours combien de temps le secret va encore durer.»

«- Personne n'a la réponse. Mais avec ce bon vieux Albus qui s'occupe de toi, ça protège bien tes arrières.»

Sirius avait tout à fait raison. Albus Dumbledore était l'actuel directeur de Poudlard mais c'était avant tout le très puissant président de «Griffondor», une des agences de mannequins parmi les plus réputées.

Le nom venait de son fondateur, Godric Gryffondor, qui l'avait créée plusieurs décennies auparavant. L'homme était maintenant décédé et Albus Dumbledore avait prit sa succession depuis un bon moment. C'était aussi lui qui avait lancé le célèbre mannequin James Evans.

-- Flash back. --

Harry avait tout juste seize ans à l'époque et il était entré au lycée depuis peu. Sa rencontre avec Dumbledore avait été un pur hasard.

C'était le trente et un octobre, date de mort de ses parents. Ce jour-là, Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer chez les Dursleys après les cours, même si pendant l'année scolaire, Dudley était en internat à Smelting, l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles du pays et ne pouvait donc pas l'embêter.

Cela n'empêchait pas son oncle et sa tante de n'avoir aucun égards pour lui. Certes, ils ne l'avaient jamais battu mais ils ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme un membre de leur famille non plus. Ils se contentaient d'attaques verbales incessantes. C'était une forme de maltraitance morale en somme.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait à torrents et le ciel était bien sombre. La plupart des maisons étaient illuminées par des décorations d'Halloween, même si la tournée des enfants ne commencerait pas avant une bonne heure au moins. Harry marchait lentement, les yeux à demi fermés, sans aucune protection contre la pluie. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os mais n'en avait cure. Son cœur était lourd. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, ses cheveux dégoulinaient et il claquait des dents quand Sirius le découvrit sur le pas de sa porte. Il le fit entrer à toute vitesse.

«- Harry ! Mais tu es trempé ! » s'écria-t-il avant de le trainer dans le salon puis de courir à la recherche d'une serviette épaisse.

Le brun remarqua alors qu'il y avait déjà une autre personne dans la pièce, assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Son parrain avait un invité, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir à l'improviste tout compte fait. L'homme devait avoir dans les soixante ans. Ses cheveux et sa longue barbe étaient gris, il portait aussi des lunettes d'une forme assez originale.

«- Bonjour jeune homme», dit-il poliment à Harry qui lui adressa un salut silencieux.

Sirius revint avec une serviette éponge et frotta sa pauvre tête dans tous les sens après lui avoir ôté ses lunettes. C'était la première fois que Harry les enlevait en présence de quelqu'un. Par chance, du moins se dit-il, avec la serviette sur sa tête, on ne voyait pas son visage à nu. L'invité ne s'apercevrait pas de sa laideur. Parce qu'il était laid, incontestablement, depuis le temps que les Dursley le lui répétaient ...

«- Hum... Tu es bien trop trempé Harry. Le mieux, c'est que tu ailles prendre une douche pendant que je te trouve des vêtements secs. D'accord ?» lui dit Sirius,

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla comme un automate et entra dans la cabine de douche. Même s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il voyait assez pour se débrouiller sans.

L'eau brûlante sur sa peau le détendit l'espace de quelques minutes. L'odeur délicieuse du gel douche aux fruits de la passion de son parrain emprisonnait ses sens. Il retomba cependant bien vite sur terre quand il s'aperçut que Sirius ne lui avait pas encore apporté de vêtements propres et que de plus, ses lunettes n'étaient pas là non plus.

Son cœur se glaça, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle de bain, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais dans sa poitrine.

Le salon se trouvait juste à coté et il avait à peine fait un pas qu'un bruit de casse retentit dans toute la pièce. Sirius avait lâché sa tasse tant il était stupéfait.

«- Je suis désolé, où as-tu posé mes vêtements secs ? » avait balbutié Harry en tentant de s'éclipser.

Sirius avait bondi pour le retenir et pour la première fois, il l'avait détaillé sous toutes les coutures. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry sans ses grosses lunettes et ses vêtements trop larges. C'était tout ce que les Dursley lui donnaient pour se vêtir, les vieux vêtements de leur énorme fils. Depuis toutes ces année, Sirius ne s'était jamais douté que son filleul était aussi différent quand il était presque nu.

«- Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé, jeune homme ? » avait demandé calmement l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Harry avait baissé les yeux, se sentant plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

«- Vous avez la beauté et le charme de votre mère. Une femme magnifique, » avait-il ajouté.

«- C'est impossible, » avait répliqué Harry tristement. « Ma mère était un grand mannequin. Moi, je sais bien que mon physique est loin d'être avantageux et même plutôt rebutant. Tout le monde le dit ...»

«- Harry...Tu te trompes » avait chuchoté Sirius avec une lueur émerveillée. « Tu ne te vois pas comme tu es réellement, crois-moi. »

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi les deux hommes lui disaient ça. Il était de plus en plus embarrassé d'être ainsi sous leurs yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses lunettes pour sentir que les deux hommes le dévoraient du regard. Et qu'il ne soit paré que d'une simple serviette n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

Ils avaient fini par le laisser aller se vêtir convenablement. Finalement, les vêtements étaient posés sur une chaise , juste à côté de la salle de bain, Il ne les avait pas vus en sortant. Puis, Sirius lui avait présenté le vieil homme en bonne et due forme.

«- Voici Albus Dumbledore, Harry.»

Harry avait serré poliment la main du vieil homme. Il avait voulu se présenter à son tour mais son parrain l'avait interrompu.

«- Albus est le directeur de l'agence de mannequins Gryffondor ainsi que de l'école Poudlard », lui avait-il expliqué.

«- L'école où allaient mes parents ? »

«- Oui, avait repris Dumbledore. J'étais encore un jeune professeur à l'époque. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu James et Lily Potter, deux des élèves les plus talentueux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Votre père avait un talent hors normes pour le stylisme et votre mère était un mannequin au potentiel impressionnant. C'est une tragédie qu'ils soient décédés si jeunes, hélas ! »

«- Quinze ans aujourd'hui », murmura Sirius.

«- Pendant que vous vous habilliez, nous avons discuté, votre parrain et moi. » reprit le directeur. « Si vous êtes d'accord, Harry, j'aimerais que vous passiez à mon bureau prochainement pour faire quelques essais. »

«- Quelques essais de quoi ? » demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas de quoi Dumbledore voulait parler.

«- Des essais en tant que mannequin », lui répondit Sirius.

«- Hein ? »

«- Ne fais pas cette tête, nous sommes sérieux, Harry. Tu es très beau et n'en doute jamais. Fais-moi confiance.»

Il n'y avait pas cru. La soirée s'était terminée là et il avait glissé la carte de visite du vieil homme dans sa poche sans grande conviction. Les jours passaient et il avait presque oublié cette entrevue. C'était compter sans Sirius qui pour sa part, était loin d'être amnésique.

Son parrain l'avait trainé dans diverses boutiques, ce que Harry n'avait jamais accepté de faire depuis bien des années. Mais cette fois l'homme était plus décidé que lui et rien n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Il avait aussi pris contact avec l'ophtalmologue de l'adolescent pour qu'il puisse avoir des lentilles de contact.

Quelques temps plus tard, James Evans faisait son apparition dans le monde de la mode qui l'accueillit avec joie. Harry restait cependant lui-même pour la totalité de sa vie tout comme auparavant. Il y avait, réunis en un seul être, James Evans le mannequin et Harry Potter le lycéen laideron.

-- Fin du flash back. --

«- Dumbledore est un sacré manipulateur discret », dit Harry à Sirius en souriant.

«- Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun journaliste de mode ne souhaite se le mettre à dos pour le moment. Et il a des hommes de mains qui sont aussi très convaincants quand il le faut.»

Les deux hommes avaient savouré leur repas tranquillement. Il faisait à présent pleinement nuit et Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

«- Ah ! N'oublie pas les cours ! » s'exclama Sirius en prenant un paquet dans l'entrée. « Il y a les deux derniers chapitres de chimie et de physique ainsi que des résumés de TD. »

« - Tu remercieras bien Rémus pour moi surtout. Et dis-lui aussi que je l'appellerai pour le voir dès que je pourrai. »

--

Harry avait pu dormir quelques heures après être rentré chez lui et ne fut donc pas trop fatigué le lendemain lorsqu'il se rendit à Poudlard pour les cours. Il avait rejoint machinalement Ron et Hermione devant les casiers comme chaque jour de l'année scolaire.

«- Hé ! Devinez quoi ? » s'exclama joyeusement le rouquin. « Je suis engagé pour un défilé dans deux semaines ! »

«- C'est super ! » le félicitèrent Harry et Hermione.

«- Oh que oui ! Je vais me faire des souuuus !! » chantonna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Soudainement, une forme se glissa à toute vitesse derrière eux.

«- Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît », murmura un jeune homme brun tout en se servant du trio comme paravent.

Il s'agissait de Neville Londubat, un élève de la classe de photographie. Il était un des deux délégués de sa filière tout comme l'était Hermione et discutait assez fréquemment avec la jeune fille. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fini par rencontrer Ron et Harry et par se lier également avec eux.

Quand Neville était entré à Poudlard, il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et ne faisait qu'enchaîner les étourderies. Avec un peu de temps, il avait fini par prendre plus de courage et de force de caractère mais restait toujours maladroit et craintif.

«- Qu'est-ce que...»

«- Chut ! » souffla Neville tandis qu'une furie arrivait comme une bombe dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta et commença à scruter les alentours.

La furie en question était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et au visage dur. Elle semblait très en colère. Elle plissa les yeux et Harry pouvait presque sentir Neville trembler dans son dos.

«- Pansy ! » appela soudain une voix, ce qui détourna l'attention de la fille dont les traits s'adoucirent en une seconde.

Malfoy s'avançait vers elle pour lui parler.

«- Drakychou ! »

«- ... »

«- Oh, ne me jette pas ton regard Malfoyen. Tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur moi.»

«- Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour cet après-midi. Tu peux t'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ? »

«- Oui, oui ! Vraiment, il n'y a aucun problème. Je finis mes cours à 15H aujourd'hui et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. En plus, tu sais que je l'adore.»

«- Bien », soupira le blond. « Tu me rends un grand service.»

«- Où est-il pour le moment ? »

«- Avec Severus. »

«- Oh... »

«- Ouais...Tu vas en cours là ? »

«- Je...Hum, allons-y », dit-elle tout en emboîtant le pas au mannequin.

Neville soupira et sortit de sa cachette, autrement dit de derrière les trois amis.

«- Qui était-ce ? » demanda Ron curieux.

«- Pansy Parkinson », gémit l'apprenti photographe. « Une fille de ma classe, l'autre déléguée. On a tendance à ne jamais être d'accord pour tout ce qui concerne les décisions administratives », expliqua-t-il.

«- C'est pour ça que tu la fuyais ? Mais ce ne serait pas mieux au contraire de discuter calmement avec elle ? » demanda Hermione.

«- Calmement ? Avec elle ? C'est impossible. Cette fille est trop effrayante.»

«- Elle est amie avec Malfoy » glissa Harry, s'attirant du même coup le regard des trois autres. « Euh, je faisais juste la remarque hein ? » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

«- Tu dois encore travailler avec lui ce soir non ? » demanda Hermione.

«- Oui. On se dépêche de finir notre devoir à cause du projet personnel qui est aussi à rendre pour bientôt. »

«- C'est vrai que les élèves en stylisme doivent le rendre très tôt », constata Neville. « Nous, c'est fin juin, c'est déjà mieux. Je ne sais pas encore quel thème je vais prendre pour l'exposition par contre. »

«- Et les élèves mannequins dépendent des élèves stylistes et photographes », bougonna Ron. « On défile ou on pose pour vous en espérant être remarqués.»

«- Dis-toi qu'au moins tu n'as pas de devoir supplémentaire à rendre », lui dit Neville en haussant les épaules.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était une vraie mordue de travail. Elle fixa alors Harry en plissant les yeux.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as au-dessus de l'œil ? »

Elle approcha sa main du visage du brun. Celui-ci se crispa quand les doigts de son amie le touchèrent. Elle descendit légèrement sa main dans le but de lui ôter ses lunettes pour examiner ça de plus près mais la poigne de Harry l'en empêcha. « Non !» dit-il un peu trop fort.

Ce fut comme si un vent froid avait soufflé sur leur petit groupe. Personne ne comprenait trop ce qui se passait. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un clash entre eux.

«- Hum, désolé 'Mione », s'excusa Harry. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche le visage. »

L'excuse sembla convenir à tous et ils se détendirent de nouveau. Le brun nota mentalement d'aller discrètement aux toilettes remaquiller son arcade sourcilière dès que possible. Que Hermione ait remarqué la blessure, ça passait, mais il valait mieux qu'il n'en soit pas de même avec Malfoy lorsqu'il le verrait en fin d'après-midi...

--

Note de fin de chapitre :

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Draco ne reconnaît pas la voix de Harry lors du shooting. Il est à noter que quand Harry est face à Damian et que le blond arrive, le brun n'est pas en train de parler. Puis, devant le bâtiment, Harry crache ses mots sur un ton qu'il n'utilise généralement pas, surtout à Poudlard.

De toute façon, à ce moment-là, Draco est à cent lieues d'associer dans son esprit James Evans et Harry Potter. Souvent, on ne voit et on n'entend que ce qu'on veut, pas la vraie réalité.

Je préférais l'expliquer par avance parce que je me suis doutée que sinon j'allais avoir les remarques dans les reviews. Et merci d'en envoyer :p !

Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je vais tout faire pour garder un rythme d'update régulier mais là je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps de libre à partir de maintenant...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note importante :** Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, finis les updates tous les 10-15 jours... et ce, pour un bon moment hélas...Les études avant tout.

Cependant, je ne lâche pas totalement les fics (lecture et écriture). Parce que si je ne m'accorde pas un peu de détente, je vais craquer et je le sais. J'essayerai de mettre un nouveau chapitre de temps en temps mais je ne peux rien promettre. J'espère que ce chapitre (et sa fin XD) vont vous plaire !

Une fois encore merci de tout coeur à **Pyanfar** qui fait un boulot de correction d'enfer ;-) !

**Chapitre 5 **

_Chaque matin, Draco Malfoy répétait les mêmes gestes. Dès lors que le réveil sonnait, il se mettait sur pieds puis se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Là, il passait sous la douche afin de se réveiller. Il se lavait les cheveux tous les jours. Non pas pour une question de paraître mais parce qu'il avait horreur de se sentir sale. Bien loin de l'idée que pouvaient se faire ses adoratrices, son shampoing ne sentait pas du tout le lilas, la cerise ou encore le caramel. En fait, il dégageait une odeur de menthol assez forte et pas très agréable. Mais ce qui compte, c'est l'efficacité du produit après tout. Et c'est qu'il en faut de l'efficacité pour que les cheveux restent soyeux et beaux quand on se les lave tous les jours._

_Après sa douche, il lui fallait quelques minutes pour s'habiller. Il préparait toujours sa tenue la veille pour éviter de perdre du temps. C'était généralement à ce moment-là que Damian débarquait en trombe dans sa chambre, tous les jours de l'année sans aucune exception. Tout comme son aîné, sa tenue était préparé la veille de telle sorte qu'il puisse s'habiller seul, même si un adulte devait ajuster deux ou trois choses derrière lui. Bien rentrer la chemise dans le pantalon par exemple._

_Tous les deux descendaient ensuite dans la grande salle à manger du manoir familial des Malfoy. La cuisinière, Winky, employée par la famille depuis plus de vingt ans, se chargeait de leur servir un petit-déjeuner selon les goûts de chacun. Lucius Malfoy prenait toujours un café corsé agrémenté de deux sucres et des toasts grillés avec du fromage fondu. Narcissa Malfoy, pour sa part, préférait un thé nature avec un croissant. Draco aimait accompagner ses œufs brouillés et ses saucisses d'un café pas trop serré sans sucre. Le dernier, Damian Malfoy buvait un chocolat chaud avec ses tartines de lemoncurd. Personne n'était contre un bon verre de jus d'orange en plus._

_Les quatre membres de la famille essayaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient de prendre leurs repas ensemble, ce qui n'était pas toujours chose facile. Lucius Malfoy était un homme qui travaillait énormément. C'était lui le grand PDG de l'entreprise familiale. Il tenait les rênes de la meilleure usine de tissus du pays, celle où se fournissaient les plus grands couturiers. Une des marques de prêt à porter les plus vendues sur le marché lui appartenait aussi, de même qu'une agence de publicité. Et ces diverses affaires étaient toujours en expansion. Les Malfoy étaient l'une des fortunes les plus imposantes du pays et ils ne s'en cachaient pas._

_Après le petit-déjeuner, les jours de semaine, les deux plus jeunes allaient en cours. Le week-end et pendant les vacances, si Draco ne travaillait pas, ils partaient en ville se balader, se divertir, faire les boutiques ou bien ils restaient au manoir pour s'amuser. Le reste du temps, c'était Narcissa qui s'occupait de Damian ou bien une babysitter._

_Le soir, le dîner se passait là encore si possible en famille. Contrairement aux idées reçues bien souvent sur les Malfoy, c'était un moment chaleureux et convivial. Il y avait des règles à respecter pour bien se tenir à table, certes, mais cela n'avait rien d'extrême. Les enfants pouvaient parler et Damian ne s'en privait pas. Il adorait raconter aux autres le moindre détail de sa journée. _

_Pour le plus jeune, la soirée se terminait bien souvent par une histoire, lue ou racontée par Draco, Narcissa ou même Lucius. Les trois adultes se couchaient généralement un peu plus tard, après avoir revu des papiers importants pour l'un, révisé ses cours pour l'autre ou encore discuté un peu tous les trois. La vie de famille des Malfoy était à peu de chose près tout à fait ordinaire. _

Harry se regarda attentivement dans le miroir et soupira. Son bleu au visage s'estompait petit à petit. Vivement qu'il disparaisse entièrement ! Le jeune homme n'oubliait pas que quelques jours auparavant à peine, Hermione avait bien failli commettre un geste irréparable pour lui. Mais en fin de compte, elle lui avait aussi permis de bien masquer la blessure avant qu'il ne soit en présence de Malfoy. Parce que si lui l'avait vue, il aurait certainement fait le rapprochement d'une façon ou d'une autre.

En parlant de Malfoy, ils avaient une fois encore rendez-vous pour travailler ensemble le soir même. Leur devoir était à rendre dans deux semaines au plus tard et même s'ils avaient presque terminé, il valait mieux tout boucler un peu en avance.

Après un dernier coup d'œil satisfait, le brun remit ses grosses lunettes et sortit des toilettes pour hommes du petit café dans lequel il se trouvait. Exceptionnellement, il ne commençait les cours qu'à dix heures. Seulement, il ne l'avait découvert qu'en arrivant le matin à Poudlard. Ayant deux heures à perdre, Hermione et lui avaient décidé d'en profiter pour aller prendre une boisson chaude. Et pour ne pas se retrouver à la cafétéria de l'école avec tous les autres étudiants, ils étaient venu ici.

Le café était tout ce qu'il y a de plus standard : des tables rondes avec des chaises en bois assorties ou d'autres tables carrés, entourées de larges banquettes. Quelques tableaux venaient agrémenter les murs. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait la patronne, Madame Rosmerta. C'était une femme qui n'était plus dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle avait dû être séduisante dans sa jeunesse, ce qui n'était plus tout à fait le cas. Mais elle était charmante, toujours souriante et à l'écoute de ses clients.

Harry retourna à la table qu'il partageait avec Hermione d'un pas calme. Il se rassit devant sa tasse de café encore fumante.

Ils parlaient tranquillement, tout en buvant quelques gorgées du liquide chaud de temps en temps. Il leur restait encore une bonne heure avant de devoir repartir dans l'air glacé de l'extérieur.

« - Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu nous caches tout de toi. » finit par lancer Hermione un peu incertaine.

Harry la regarda attentivement, serrant sa tasse entre ses mains un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait quelques secondes auparavant.

« - Je sais que je suis très discret sur ma vie.» admit-il.

« - Harry, pour être franche,c'est plus que de la discrétion. On ne sait même pas où tu habites ou encore ce que tu fais en dehors des cours. »

Harry tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et passa une de ses mains sur son front, soulevant ses cheveux rebelles.

« - Bientôt 'Mione, bientôt vous saurez tout ... Mais laissez-moi encore un peu de temps d'accord ? C'est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. »

« - Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait te forcer à quoi que ce soit de toute façon » soupira-t-elle.

« - Ron et toi, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. N'en doute surtout pas. OK ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille semblait avoir encore quelques réserves mais elle se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête.

Harry savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à ne jamais rien dire à ses amis. Il était trop secret envers eux alors que l'inverse n'existait pas. Ron lui confiait toujours tout et lui demandait sans cesse son avis. Aussi bien pour le sport, le couple ou même pour son avenir en tant que grand mannequin.

« - Je n'ai jamais été habitué à me confier » murmura le brun d'un air triste. « Je vous ai déjà parlé des Dursleys et de ce qui va avec. Même si depuis j'ai beaucoup évolué, me taire est une chose qui reste ancrée en moi ».

« - Je sais ça, Harry » lui répondit-elle, tout en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'inquiète pas sans arrêt pour toi, c'est parce que j'ai bien remarqué qu'il y avait une personne qui arrivait à te calmer par un simple sourire » termina-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus innocents.

« - Hum...De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle adressa au brun un haussement de sourcils avant d'émettre un doux et léger rire.

« - Si je dis 'Ginny' ? »

« - Ah ... »

« - Il se passe quelque chose entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ça dépend ce que tu entends par là. Je ne sors pas avec elle si c'est ta question » grogna Harry.

« - Mais il se passe bien quelque chose ... Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron et je ne compte pas le faire. Je préfère te le préciser, on ne sait jamais. »

« - Parfois, je me demande ce que tu sais sur moi et ce que tu tais consciemment » murmura sérieusement Harry plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte du café s'ouvrit et un petit groupe d'étudiants entra. Ils étaient trois, deux garçons et une fille.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître deux d'entre eux. Il y avait la jeune fille avec qui Malfoy avait parlé quelques jours auparavant ainsi que le jeune homme noir très séduisant qu'on voyait souvent avec le mannequin blond. La troisième personne lui était cependant inconnue.

Quelle ne fut pas alors la surprise d'Harry quand il remarqua que la dite dernière personne se dirigeait vers eux, après avoir fait un petit signe de la main à sa camarade.

« - Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Théo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama la jeune fille tout en se levant de son siège pour serrer le garçon dans ses bras.

« - J'étais passé voir des amis qui sont dans une école du coin ... Hermione, je te présente Blaise et Pansy et vice versa». dit-il tout en passant sa main d'une personne à une autre.

« - Je sais qui c'est » grogna Pansy. « On est dans la même école et toutes les deux au conseil de classe. »

« - ...Et voici Harry » répliqua Hermione en désignant son ami sans faire attention à l'autre jeune fille. « Harry, je te présente Théodore, on fréquentait tous les deux le même conservatoire de musique jusqu'à la fin du lycée».

« - Et si on s'asseyait avec vous, ça ne vous dérange pas ? » proposa Théo.

Parkinson grogna mais accepta quand même, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au troisième. Elle grimaça malgré tout en voyant les vêtements informes que portait Harry comme toujours.

« - C'est toi qui travailles avec Draco pour les devoirs, non ? » demanda Zabini à Harry.

« - En effet ...» répondit très calmement ce dernier.

« - Il ne t'en fait pas trop baver ? » demanda Théo avec un grand sourire.

« -Nott ! » gronda l'apprentie photographe.

« - Quoi ? On connaît tous Draco et son caractère de chien quand il veut. C'est à dire la plupart du temps. » se défendit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Non, ça dépend de la personne qui se trouve en face de lui, c'est tout » corrigea la jeune fille. « Si elle en vaut la peine ou non ».

« - Vous avez l'air de très bien le connaître tous les trois » dit Hermione avec un brin de curiosité dans la voix.

« - En effet » répondit simplement Zabini.

« - Nos parents sont amis » expliqua Théo. « On se connait tous depuis la naissance ou presque ».

« - Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça » siffla dangereusement Parkinson.

« - Hermione est une amie. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient ensuite tout raconter à la presse.»

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais au juste ? Dois-je t'énumérer le nombre de fois où Draco a fait la une d'un magazine people sans le vouloir ? »

« - Pourquoi irais-je dire quoi que ce soit à des journalistes ? » répliqua Hermione ahurie.

Harry soupira silencieusement tout en observant la joute verbale entre Hermione, Parkinson et Nott. Seul Zabini et lui ne participait pas à la conversation. Tous deux levaient les yeux au ciel de temps en temps. Après un petit temps, le jeune mannequin noir percuta le manège similaire au sien d'Harry et lui lança un petit rictus en coin discret. Il haussa aussi légèrement les épaules comme pour dire « J'ai l'habitude ».

Le petit manège dura ainsi un moment mais au fur et à mesure, l'ambiance se fit plus détendue. La conversation, bien que toujours animée, s'était faite plus banale. Puis, ce fut l'heure pour les deux jeunes apprentis stylistes de retourner à Poudlard. Ils dirent au revoir aux autres et s'éclipsèrent.

Le restant de la matinée passa relativement vite pour nos deux étudiants. Il restait à Harry quelques heures de cours, sa rencontre habituelle avec Draco Malfoy et ensuite ce serait terminé. Pas de shooting ce soir-là. Une soirée de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire.

Le trio d'amis se retrouva à midi au self comme d'habitude. Ron était particulièrement euphorique.

« - C'est tout simplement incroyable ! C'est WHAOU ! » s'exclama-t-il en frétillant de plaisir et en même temps, en avançant, plateau en main.

« - Tu leur avais envoyé ton CV ? » demanda Hermione, étonnée.

« - Non, c'est ça le plus hallucinant » répondit Ron. « Ils m'ont dit qu'on leur avait parlé de moi. Ils ont refusé de me dire qui, mais apparemment c'est quelqu'un d'influent. Je vais défiler pour Bior ! Vous vous rendez compte ? »

« - C'est génial, Ron » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Tu le mérites amplement. »

« - Tu vois que tu as largement le talent et le potentiel, » ajouta Hermione. « Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

« - Je dois aller en début d'après-midi dans leurs locaux pour tout mettre au point. C'est tellement...whaou ! C'est un véritable passeport pour la suite ! »

Rien qu'en voyant la joie de son ami, Harry ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir glissé deux mots à l'un des organisateurs officiels de chez Bior lors du dernier défilé. Il avait entendu dire qu'ils recherchaient de jeunes mannequins pour donner un peu de fraîcheur à la prochaine collection. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Il avait parlé d'un certain Ron Weasley qui semblait se distinguer ces derniers temps et avait ensuite envoyé le CV et quelques photos du rouquin. Ensuite, si Ron avait été choisi, c'était avant tout pour ses références et ses qualités. Mais dans ce milieu-là, un petit coup de pouce s'avérait bien souvent nécessaire.

« - Dès que le contrat est officiellement signé, on fête ça » s'exclama Ron.

« - Tu crois qu'il y aura aussi Malfoy et Evans à ce prochain défilé, comme la dernière fois ? » demanda Hermione.

« - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« - Ma cousine veut un autographe de James Evans. Je me disais que tu pourrais lui demander si tu le croises » répondit Hermione avec une moue innocente.

Harry, quelque peu mal à l'aise, hésitait entre rire et se faire le plus discret possible.

« - Pour ta cousine ou pour toi ? » finit-il par demander doucement avec un petit sourire en coin.

« - Rooh ! Vous êtes bien des gars, vous ! » répliqua Hermione en faisant semblant de bouder. « Non, plus sérieusement c'est bien pour ma cousine Clémence, celle qui a quinze-seize ans. Si vous l'entendiez ! _'James Evans est siiii sexyyyyyy ! A défaut de l'avoir pour petit ami, j'en voudrais un qui lui ressemble et blablabla ...' _» termina-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mes parents tenaient absolument à ce que je sois présente au dernier repas de famille et ça a été comme ça tout du long. Comme je travaille dans le milieu de la mode, la gamine m'a littéralement harcelée pour que j'essaye de lui en avoir un. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter et manger tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Ron ne jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure. Je reviens juste après » dit-il en se levant.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent et partirent aussi de leur côté.

« - Je dois retrouver Cho maintenant pour notre devoir. On se retrouve en cours » s'excusa Hermione en soupirant.

Harry marcha un peu dans les couloirs. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pendant l'heure qu'il avait encore à tuer. Après réflexion, il opta pour aller discrètement rendre une petite visite à Severus Rogue. Il avait quelques petites questions à lui poser, autant en profiter.

Le brun se rendit dans l'aile de l'école où restait la plupart du temps le « bâtard graisseux », comme Sirius et lui aimaient à l'appeler pour rigoler. Il faut dire que Severus et Sirius n'avaient jamais pu se voir, l'un comme l'autre. Ça faisait souvent soupirer Harry qui appréciait grandement les deux hommes.

« - Comment ça disparu ? Je veux savoir où il est, bon sang ! »

« - Draco, calme toi ... »

« - ME CALMER ? Tu me demandes de me calmer ? Je t'ai fait confiance ! » s'écria une voix aussi furieuse que paniquée. « Je veux savoir où est Damian ! »

« - Il doit être quelque part dans l'école, le mieux est de commencer par le chercher » essaya de dire Severus un peu nerveusement, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. « Potter ? » s'exclama-t-il soudain en voyant Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Je ... euh... » répondit celui-ci, ne sachant que dire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le blond se retourna vers lui et Harry ne put que constater l'état de panique dans lequel semblait se trouver le beau mannequin.

« - Je vais le chercher, et si je ne le retrouve pas rapidement, j'appelle la police » dit-il avant de partir en vitesse.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry au professeur.

« - Tu n'aurais pas croisé un petit garçon blond ? » répondit Severus avec un petit tic.

« - Damian ? C'est bien ça ? Environ six-sept ans et le portrait craché de Draco Malfoy ? »

« - Comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda, étonné, le professeur Rogue.

« - Je l'ai déjà entrevu à un shooting où se trouvait aussi Malfoy... »

Harry soupira et réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, il faut retrouver Damian ? C'est bien ça ? »

« - En effet... »

« - Bon, et bien, allons-y alors. Je vais vous aider si je le peux. Je connais bien les moindres recoins de cette école. »

Harry se mit rapidement en marche à la recherche de l'enfant égaré. D'après ce que lui avait dit Severus avant qu'ils n'aillent chacun de leur coté, Damian était d'un naturel plutôt calme. Il n'y avait que quand il s'ennuyait qu'il avait tendance à vouloir aller retrouver Draco si celui-ci ne se trouvait pas loin. C'était vraisemblablement ce qui s'était produit.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, Harry se dirigea vers une aile abandonnée de l'école où personne ne se rendait jamais. C'était une partie totalement déserte et assez insalubre. L'électricité n'y fonctionnait même plus, ni l'eau d'ailleurs.

Plus il avançait, plus il semblait à Harry entendre de légers sanglots et des reniflements, des pleurs qu'on essayait de retenir...

C'est assis en boule entre deux recoins sombres que le brun retrouva le jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci avait dû se perdre dans le détale des couloirs abandonnés. Il s'avança doucement vers l'enfant tout en faisant un peu de bruit pour que celui-ci le remarque sans être effrayé.

« - Hé. Que fait un jeune garçon comme toi ici ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas mais leva vers lui ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il se dépêcha de les essuyer comme s'il était honteux d'avoir pleuré.

« - Damian, c'est bien ton prénom ? »

L'enfant le regarda, étonné puis acquiesça silencieusement.

« - Je crois bien que Draco te cherche partout et qu'il est assez affolé de ne pas savoir où tu es. Si on allait le rejoindre, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Damian se leva d'un coup et se positionna en face de Harry. Il le regarda alors avec attention.

« - ... »

« - ...»

« - Pourquoi tu mets des lunettes trop moches ? Et aussi pourquoi tu t'habilles aussi mal ? »

« - Je...euh, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire » répondit Harry innocemment.

« - Tu es James Evans, non ? C'est toi qui m'a défendu et qui nous a aidé la semaine dernière. J'en suis sûr ! » s'exclama fièrement le blond. « C'est toi ! » répéta-t-il avec un petit air narquois made in Malfoy.

Harry se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu...

« - C'est bien moi » dit-il, gêné. « Mais pour tout le monde, ici, je suis simplement Harry Potter. Tu dois garder le secret, c'est important. Tu es d'accord ? »

L'enfant sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre affirmativement d'un hochement de tête.

« - Même Draco ne doit pas savoir. » ajouta Harry.

Damian fit un nouveau petit signe de tête, l'air très sérieux.

Tous les deux se mirent en marche. Harry fit attention à ne pas aller trop vite de sorte que l'enfant puisse le suivre sans difficulté. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur l'un des couloirs principaux de l'école où se trouvaient d'autres étudiants.

« - Hé ! Harry ! » s'écria Hermione tout en approchant de lui avec Ron à ses côtés.

Tous deux étaient vraisemblablement revenus de leurs obligations. Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, et en effet, il s'était passé plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« - Qui est ce petit bout de chou qui t'accompagne ? » demanda Hermione intriguée.

Harry réagit immédiatement.

« - Pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, il vaut mieux que je me dépêche. »

Il se remit en marche avec Damian. Ses deux amis, assez étonnés, les suivirent. Quelques détours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin peu fréquenté de l'école où avançait un Draco Malfoy plus sur les nerfs que jamais. Dès que le blond vit l'enfant avec les trois autres étudiants, il se mit à courir.

Il s'accroupit et prit précipitamment Damian dans ses bras. Il le serrait de toutes ses forces. Le plus incroyable fut de voir que des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues.

« Bon sang, où étais-tu, Damian ? Si tu savais la peur que tu m'as faite ! » dit-il d'une voix cassée en continuant de serrer l'enfant comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

L'enfant se mit alors à pleurer aussi avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolé Papa... Je voulais pas te faire de peine. Je veux pas que tu sois en colère...Je voulais juste être avec toi et puis, j'me suis perdu... »

Ron regarda ses deux amis , bouche bée, puis murmura avec ahurissement « Papa ? »

De son coté, Draco se concentrait uniquement sur son fils. Il se détacha légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et essuyer ses larmes.

« - Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Damian ... Mais ne refais jamais ça. Compris ? »

Le blond soupira un grand coup, plus pour évacuer le stress qu'autre chose. Il se redressa et prit la main de Damian dans la sienne.

« - Que dirais-tu d'aller au zoo ? Il me semble que ça fait un moment que tu veux y aller, » proposa-t-il avec un doux sourire.

« - On y va pour vrai ? » demanda l'enfant, tout content, toute trace de larmes effacée.

« - On fait ce que tu veux jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ça te va ? »

Damian acquiesça avec de grands hochements de tête.

« - Oui, papa » murmura-t-il.

Reprenant soudain conscience de là où il était et de qui se trouvait en face de lui, Draco fronça alors un peu les sourcils. Il toussota légèrement et regarda Harry.

« - Potter, pas la peine de m'attendre ce soir, je pense que tu l'auras compris ... On se voit la semaine prochaine pour notre devoir. Ah, et pas un mot sur ce que vous avez vu, que ce soit clair pour vous trois... » termina-t-il d'une voix glaciale avant de se mettre en marche, tenant toujours bien fermement la main du petit garçon.

« - Malfoy...fils... ? » demanda Ron au bord de l'apoplexie, quelques instants plus tard.

« - Il semblerait... » murmura Harry tout autant stupéfié.

« - Mais...il l'a eu à quel âge ? ... »

« - Ron... » soupira Hermione. « ça ne nous regarde pas ».

Damian était le fils de Draco Malfoy et non son frère ... Dans l'esprit de Harry, bien des choses prenaient une toute autre signification. Le blond semblait bien plus mature qu'il ne l'avait cru. Tellement plus responsable aussi... Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui sort juste de l'adolescence qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant, mais bien un adulte.

De même, le bloc de glace n'en était pas un. Il avait des émotions, des peurs et d'autres sentiments comme tout le monde. Peut-être juste un peu plus enfouis en lui.

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry se rendait compte que Draco Malfoy était bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Une véritable énigme à lui tout seul.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Déjà un moment depuis le dernier chap, désolée, mais j'ai toutes les excuses du monde :p ! Je vous promets que je vais essayer de faire en sorte que le suivant ne mette pas autant de temps à arriver (bon, dur de faire pire qu'un an et demi je sais...).**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et à ceux qui n'ont pas cessé de demander la suite au fil des mois.**

**L'introduction la plus longue qu'il y ait eu jusqu'à présent, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas ^^'' ! J'espère aussi de tout cœur que ça ne vire pas trop mielleux/niais. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Pour terminer ma note d'auteur, je dirai une simple citation « Le calme avant la tempête » ;-) !**

**J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews signées (4 pages de RAR quand même XD). Pour les anonymes, je suis navrée de ne pouvoir vous répondre.**

**Merci à ****Pyanfar**** qui corrige cette histoire afin de vous rendre la lecture la plus agréable possible.**

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Il était déjà bien tard. Le ciel était totalement noir, à peine parsemé de quelques étoiles pas bien brillantes ce soir-là. Dans la pénombre d'une pièce, accoté à la fenêtre et un verre d'alcool à la main, se tenait un jeune adulte à la chevelure blonde. Son regard était dirigé au dehors, sans cible particulière. Il était perdu dans des pensées assez moroses et poussait des soupirs à intervalles irréguliers._

_« - Pourquoi donc te morfonds-tu ainsi dans le noir ? »_

_Draco sursauta légèrement sans pour autant se retourner vers son interlocuteur. De toute façon, ça aurait été inutile. La pièce étant plongée dans le noir, il n'aurait rien vu de plus._

_« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré. » répondit simplement le jeune mannequin._

_« - J'ai écourté mon séjour pour diverses raisons. » _

_Lucius soupira un instant avant d'avancer plus près de son fils. Il se positionna à côté de lui, fixant à son tour le ciel étoilé. Il y eut un lourd silence qui s'étala un bon moment. Puis, ce fut Draco qui reprit la parole en premier._

_« - En moins de deux semaines, la vie de Damian a été en danger à deux reprises par ma faute... » avoua-t-il difficilement avec une boule dans la gorge. Il serrait tant son verre entre ses mains que ses jointures étaient plus blanches que jamais._

_Lucius ne disait toujours rien, laissant ainsi à Draco le temps de se confier à lui petit à petit, à son propre rythme._

_« - On a été agressé à la sortie d'un des studios de photos, puis Damian s'est perdu dans Poudlard. Mère et toi, vous partez à peine deux semaines et voilà le résultat...Même pas capable de m'occuper convenablement de mon fils » termina-t-il d'une voix sourde avant d'avaler le reste de son verre d'une traite._

_« - Draco... » soupira Lucius. « Il n'est rien arrivé à Damian non ? »_

_« - Non...Mais ça aurait pu... »_

_« - Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur toi-même, fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas c'est tout. Si tu te laisses aller à tes faiblesses, c'est là que ça deviendra dangereux, réellement... Je ne pense pas t'avoir élevé comme ça alors reprends toi ! » ajouta Lucius d'un ton autoritaire._

_« - Je ne suis pas fait pour être père... » murmura le plus jeune._

_« - Tu n'étais pas fait pour être père à même pas quinze ans, nuance. » tempéra son aîné. « Et je pense que personne ne l'est à cet âge-là d'ailleurs. Je ne dirais pas que tu n'as pas commis d'erreurs Draco, mais tu fais de ton mieux et tu t'en sors très bien malgré tout. »_

_Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique ce qui fit soupirer son père._

_« - Draco, te souviens-tu de la fois où tu as été opéré de l'appendicite lorsque tu avais douze ans ? »_

_« - Oui, pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il étonné par la question._

_« - Ta mère était partie pour plusieurs jours et tu étais sous ma garde. J'étais tellement pris par mon travail que je ne t'ai guère apporté d'attention. Quand tu t'es plaint de douleurs au ventre, je t'ai dit de revenir plus tard. Quelques jours ont passé et je ne voyais toujours pas que tu n'allais pas bien. Puis, malgré l'interdiction de me déranger que je t'avais faite, tu as puisé dans les forces qui te restaient pour venir me voir et tu es tombé inconscient dans mes bras. Je t'ai amené à l'hôpital où l'on t'a opéré d'extrême urgence. Cependant, tu avais déjà débuté une septicémie et tu es resté dans le coma un bon moment... »_

_« - Je me souviens t'avoir vu pleurer pour la première fois à mon réveil » avoua Draco, un peu hésitant et mal à l'aise._

_« - Lorsque tu étais dans ce lit blanc avec tous ces tubes et ces fils te reliant à diverses machines, là oui, j'ai pensé 'je ne suis pas un bon père' » reprit Lucius. « Je me suis dit ça parce que ce jour-là, tu as réellement failli mourir par ma faute. »_

_« - Je n'ai jamais vu les choses de cette façon » constata le plus jeune assez étonné. « Pour moi, ça n'a jamais été toi le responsable. » voulut-il clarifier. _

_« - Alors, Draco, crois-tu réellement que ton fils pense une seule seconde que tu sois un mauvais père ? Damian t'adore plus que toute autre personne au monde. Tu es tout pour lui, il n'y a rien de plus important sur terre. Il suffit de voir tous les efforts qu'il fournit pour être à chaque instant à tes côtés, comment il te regarde et combien il cherche à tout prix à te ressembler »_

_Un léger mais tendre sourire apparut alors au coin de la bouche du mannequin._

_« - Il est aussi tout mon univers » confessa-t-il à mi-voix. « S'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, j'en mourrais je crois... »_

_Peu de temps après, les deux hommes se quittèrent, chacun d'eux ayant le cœur plus léger. Draco se dirigea le plus doucement possible vers la chambre de Damian. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et se faufila près du lit. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant et repartit sans faire de bruit._

–

La nouvelle semaine était arrivée bien vite pour Harry. On était début avril mine de rien. Actuellement il n'avait pas une seule seconde à lui et les jours à venir s'annonçaient encore pires. Entre le devoir à finir avec Draco, la préparation pour fin avril du modèle destiné à l'examen de fin d'études, les divers shootings, les défilés et encore bien d'autres activités, les jours filaient à toute vitesse.

Pour le moment, il avait juste entraperçu le blond en coup de vent. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de prévoir une heure, le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, pour plancher sur leur devoir commun. Ils avaient intérêt à vraiment accélérer s'ils voulaient le rendre à temps et éviter un zéro dans leur dossier scolaire.

Ayant une longue pause avant de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi, Harry décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque de l'école pour s'avancer dans son travail. C'était un endroit qu'il aimait beaucoup de par son atmosphère calme et silencieuse, son odeur de livres et même son doux éclairage. Il n'était pas un « rat de bibliothèque » mais il savait apprécier ce lieu à sa juste valeur.

Pour son projet de fin d'année, il avait conçu avec soin une tenue de soirée qui se devait d'être chic, élégante, mais pas trop voyante. Ce qui était assez difficile puisqu'il voulait utiliser une couleur plus que chatoyante : du rouge. De plus, le fait que c'était Ginny qui allait défiler pour lui ainsi vêtue rendrait le tout plus flamboyant encore. Il lui restait donc quelques détails et finitions à revoir pour que le résultat soit le plus probant possible.

L'élément principal en était la robe à bretelles. Le bas se terminait en un léger dégradé doublé de dentelle. Une ceinture discrète marquait la taille Le décolleté était léger, pas trop plongeant. Mais il manquait encore quelque chose...Le petit plus qui ferait qu'on flasherai dessus au premier coup d'œil. Mais quoi ?

« - Mais qui voici ? La mocheté ! »

« - Tu viens de te regarder dans un miroir, c'est ça ? » répliqua spontanément Harry. Venir le déranger alors qu'il était en plein travail n'était peut-être pas approprié. Surtout quand on s'appelait Cormac McLaggen.

Autant entre Harry et Draco il y avait simplement une grande rivalité, autant avec Cormac c'était avant tout une profonde antipathie. Ce type était exécrable au possible. Il se contentait d'insulter et critiquer tout ce qui bougeait, et cela à longueur de journée. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

« - Potter, je sais combien tu es jaloux de ma beauté. Mais l'humour noir ne te va vraiment pas dans ta situation »

« Peux-tu me laisser travailler en paix...Même si je doute que tu connaisses seulement la définition du mot 'travailler' ? »

« - Wahou, aujourd'hui tu as de la réplique dis-donc ! »

« - McLaggen, tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer au plus haut point pour n'avoir rien d'autre à faire de tes journées que de faire chier les autres » s'écria une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les cheveux noirs coupés en carré, reconnaissables au premier coup d'œil.

« - Parkinson... »

« - Elle-même. A présent, tu dégages vite fait ! » continua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

« - Tu regretteras d'oser me parler sur ce ton, crois-moi, Parkinson !»

« - Oui, oui, c'est ça, on lui dira...Allez, DEHORS ! » termina-t-elle en haussant encore la voix.

Cette fille pouvait vraiment être effrayante. Harry comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Neville avait préféré se cacher plutôt que de l'affronter. Aussi étonnant que cela soit, McLaggen obéit et déguerpit tout en serrant les poings.

« - Merci, je commençais à avoir du mal à me retenir aussi » avoua le brun plus calmement.

« - Tu as aidé Draco, ce n'est qu'un retour de service » répondit la jeune fille tout en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face du styliste. « Et puis bon...entre nous, ce type me court vraiment sur le haricot. »

« - Pas qu'à toi » lança le brun en souriant légèrement.

Pansy avança légèrement son visage vers celui du brun, semblant le détailler plus en profondeur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le fixe ainsi quand il n'était « que Harry ». C'était une grande angoisse parce que si la jeune fille y regardait de trop près...

« - Tu as plus de caractère que je n'aurais cru en fait. C'est comme si...tu te retenais, que tu ne laissais pas ressortir ta vraie personnalité. Quand on t'attaque, habituellement tu ne dis rien, tu te fais petit, tu ignores...Mais aujourd'hui, quand McLaggen est arrivé avec ses gros sabots, tu lui as répondu de façon cinglante avec une telle facilité... »

« - ... »

« - Tu es un mystère Harry Potter. Et j'aime ça... » conclut la photographe avec un sourire en coin.

Sur cette dernière réplique, elle se redressa et partit sans un mot de plus, laissant un Harry plus hébété que jamais.

–

A peine fut-il rentré chez lui ce soir là que Harry se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures pour commencer. Ce fut ensuite le tour de sa veste d'aller retrouver ses consœurs dans le placard de l'entrée.

Etant assez fatigué, il opta pour prendre sa douche, se faire ensuite un plateau télé puis aller se coucher de bonne heure.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était de taille assez généreuse. Les murs étaient recouverts de carrelages blancs et bleus. Une grande baignoire se trouvait dans un coin, une cabine de douche dans un autre avec sur le mur en face, un comptoir comprenant un plan de travail et deux larges lavabos. Le tout brillait de propreté.

Harry se déshabilla et plaça les vêtements sales dans la panière prévue à cet effet. Il s'avança ensuite dans la douche et régla les jets à pleine puissance. L'eau ruisselant sur son visage puis le long de son corps lui permettait de mieux réfléchir.

Ces derniers temps, tout semblait se précipiter pour que la vérité éclate au grand jour. A cette vitesse, toute l'école, puis la presse, ne tarderait à savoir que James Evans et Harry Potter ne faisait qu'une seule et même personne. Peut-être étais-ce mieux ainsi... Lui-même avait du mal à continuer cette double vie. Il savait que plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus il allait devoir se décider une bonne fois pour toutes entre les deux choix qu'il avait. Sirius et Remus lui disaient d'écouter son cœur. Mais quelle était la meilleure solution ?

Lorsque quarante-cinq minutes plus tard le brun sortit de l'eau, il n'était guère plus avancé. Son esprit était tout aussi embrouillé qu'avant , voire même plus.

Il attrapa une serviette propre et se sécha le corps. Il prit ensuite une serviette plus petite pour ses cheveux. Puis, il enfila son peignoir. A peine eut-il remis ses lunettes sur son nez qu'on sonna énergiquement à sa porte. Il soupira tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« - Oui ? » demanda-t-il à l'interphone.

« - Wouf ? » répondit-on.

« - Je t'ouvre Sirius » prononça-t-il tout en rigolant et appuyant sur le bouton de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Sirius avait cette manie « d'aboyer » pour se faire reconnaître. C'était à la base un jeu entre eux, puis avec le temps, c'était devenu une sacrée habitude.

« - Tu m'excuseras de passer à l'improviste » s'exclama le plus âgé une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le salon.

« - Tu sais que tu es bienvenu ici à toute heure du jour et de la nuit Sir' »

« - Oh, mais tu pourrais être occupé et crois-moiiiiii, je ne veux pas tomber au milieu de ça » rétorqua-t-il avec un faux air outragé.

« - Tu sais très bien que les personnes qui savent que je vis ici et y mettent les pieds se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. »

« - Donc je devine que tu ne veux toujours rien à dire à Ron et Hermione » questionna Sirius Black tout en buvant une gorgée du café que son filleul avait apporté.

« - Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas...Juste que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre tu vois ? Si je commence à m'ouvrir à eux, à leur faire découvrir un peu plus de ma vie, ça voudra dire tout révéler et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. J'y réfléchissais juste avant que tu n'arrives d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, je me suis demandé si Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Poudlard, n'allait pas tout comprendre vu comment elle me détaillait sous toutes les coutures. »

« - Une part de toi a très peur, mais l'autre ne fait qu'attendre ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Je ne sais pas Sirius, sincèrement...Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je sens que je perds totalement les pédales »

« - Si tu n'avais pas grandi avec ces maudits Dursley, tu aurais déjà bien plus confiance en toi, ça c'est sûr » siffla le dénommé Black.

« - Sir...ça n'a rien à voir avec eux là »

« - Que tu dis Harry ! Mais pourquoi une telle peur de révéler même à tes meilleurs amis QUI tu es réellement ? Maudite juge aux affaires familiales ! Si elle n'avait pas décidé que tant qu'il te restait de la famille, c'était avec elle que tu devais vivre, et non avec moi, ton parrain ! »

« - D'après Remus, tu étais aussi bien trop jeune, frivole et immature » ajouta Harry en soupirant. « Ecoute, ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon. Même si les Dursley ne m'aimaient pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais été battu pour autant. »

« - Tsss » siffla dangereusement l'ainé. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas été frappé que tu n'as pas été maltraité pour autant Harry ! »

« - Je...S'il te plaît Sirius, je préfère oublier tout ça et ne pas en parler » conclut le plus jeune. « Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène ici ce soir ? »

« - Oh. J'ai une invitation urgente de la fondation Black pour ce très cher Snivelus. Comme je ne tiens pas à aller la lui remettre personnellement, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais le faire.»

« - Je le ferai » accepta Harry en respirant lourdement.

« - Je sais ce que tu penses 'Ry... Juste que je ne suis pas encore prêt à pardonner »

« - Il n'est pas responsable. Un jour, il faudra que tu l'acceptes et que tu passes au-dessus de ça. »

–

17h30...Soit une demi-heure encore avant d'aller retrouver Draco Malfoy pour enfin terminer leur projet commun. Bon, cette demi-heure devait être bien suffisante pour aller voir Rogue et lui remettre l'invitation de Sirius, non ? Il y avait toujours un petit risque qu'il soit occupé avec un ou plusieurs de ses élèves particuliers...Mais c'était soit ça, soit devoir remettre au lendemain. Ce que Harry préférait tout de même éviter.

Il avança rapidement dans le couloir désert qui menait au bureau du Professeur si particulier. Peu de cours se déroulaient dans les salles de classe de ce couloir. C'était le « couloir Rogue » comme certains l'avaient surnommé. Avoir cours dans ce couloir était un privilège que beaucoup enviaient.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Harry toqua à la porte puis attendit.

« - Entrez »

Ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, Harry poussa la porte en bois, s'avança et la referma derrière lui. Rogue était assis derrière son bureau, visiblement en train de traiter de la paperasse.

« - Harry, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Ils se connaissaient très bien, même si devant ceux de l'école ils n'en montraient rien pour des raisons évidentes. Parce que c'était plus sûr pour garder le secret de James Evans...Pourtant, dans le passé, Severus Rogue avait surtout été le meilleur ami de Lily Evans. Il avait été aussi le rival en amour et en cours de James Potter. Tous trois avaient suivi leur scolarité à Poudlard en même temps.

« - Invitation de la part de la fondation Black à te remettre » répondit simplement le brun tout en sortant une enveloppe de son sac.

« - Le sale cabot a préféré passer par toi une fois encore plutôt que de venir me voir directement à ce que je vois » claqua Severus tout en haussant un sourcil.

« - C'est Sirius... » soupira Harry.

Le professeur attrapa l'enveloppe et la fixa quelques secondes.

« - Tout ça m'amène à te parler d'une proposition importante pour James Evans...Je voulais te voir pour t'en parler d'ailleurs... » commença Severus légèrement peu à son aise, ce qui était un fait très rare chez lui. « - Avant de décider, réfléchis-y sérieusement d'accord ? »

« - Ai-je pour habitude de faire le contraire ? » demanda Harry suspicieusement. « A moins que...Oh non ! C'est non ! » trancha-t-il tout en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la sortie et ouvrant la porte rageusement.

« - Harry ! » s'écria Severus derrière lui.

« - Jamais ! Jamais je ne travaillerai pour Tom Jedusor ! »

« Réfléchis-y ! Si tu acceptes de travailler pour lui, ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour toi de trouver des preuves. Si tu le fais, ce sera pour Lily et James Potter. »

Un petit bruit les fit sortir de leur bulle. Ils avaient été tellement emportés par leur discussion animée qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le couloir n'était pas désert.

A environ deux mètres d'eux se trouvaient Colin Crivey et Draco Malfoy. Tandis que le second les regardaient d'un air interrogateur, le premier, lui, balayait Harry de ses yeux de haut en bas. Puis, il mit sa main devant sa bouche et écarquilla en grand ses yeux.

« - Tu... » s'interrompit-il tout seul.

A côté de lui, le mannequin le regardait sans comprendre à première vue. Ce qui l'amenait bien évidemment à se poser des questions sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Même si pour le moment...il ne reliait pas, comme le photographe, certains éléments entre eux.

« - Crivey » crut bon de prévenir de suite Rogue « Vous allez me faire le plaisir de partir immédiatement, et croyez-bien que je vous ai à l'œil » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

C'était une menace plus qu'explicite. Crivey avait saisi bien trop de choses pour son propre bien et surtout il avait entendu le nom des parents de Harry en présence de ce dernier et de Severus Rogue. Mieux valait s'assurer qu'il ne révèle rien à personne.

« - Euh...oui...bien...mais...euh, c'est que je voulais vous demandez une interview pour le prochain numéro de l'école et... »

« - Je réfléchirai à votre demande plus tard »

« - Ah...Bien. Bonne soirée Monsieur » conclut le photographe avant de vite déguerpir.

De son coté Harry essayait de respirer doucement. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard de Colin. Ce n'était pas sa journée, ni sa semaine même. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Ou plutôt, le mur entre les deux mondes de sa vie.

« - Draco ? »

« - J'avais besoin de quelques conseils pour un de mes prochains défilés, mais je pense que ça attendra. Potter et moi avons du travail à faire ce soir, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne prenne la fuite pendant qu'on parle à voir son état... »

« - Je suis là Malfoy, pas la peine de faire comme si j'étais un attardé, merci » cingla Harry.

Le blond sembla étonné par sa répartie. Le brun de son coté n'était plus à ça près. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer grand chose...

« - Je repasserai demain » confirma Draco.

« - Bien »

« - Quant à nous Potter, allons bosser sur notre projet »

–

Depuis plus d'une heure ils travaillaient sans un mot. Seul le bruit des ciseaux, du tissu et de la machine à coudre rompait le silence. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de les faire avancer à une vitesse folle. Avec encore un peu plus d'entrain, ils pourraient même tout boucler avant le début de soirée.

Sauf que...Harry n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans l'immédiat ( rien avant 21h en fait ), mais ce n'était peut-être pas pour autant le cas du blond, se dit-il.

« - Est-ce que tu dois rentrer assez rapidement ou on essaye de tout terminer aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry d'une voix redevenue calme.

« - Nous pouvons continuer...Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on sera tranquille après tout »

« - Bien. Je préférais demander quand même »

« - Par rapport à Damian ? » demanda Draco tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Et bien...oui » admit Harry hésitant.

« - Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un fils que je vais négliger mon travail. Je ne le délaisse pas pour autant lui non plus » crut bon d'ajouter Draco.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » tenta de se rattraper le brun. « Mais juste que je comprends bien que tu as plus d'obligations que d'autres et que tu préfères sûrement rentrer plus tôt »

« -On est vendredi soir. Si nous ne terminons par aujourd'hui, quand veux-tu que nous le fassions ? Nous devons remettre le projet mardi. Et franchement, lundi soir je ne suis pas libre. Une bonne partie de ma journée de Samedi est bloquée aussi. Comme justement je tiens à profiter un minimum de mon fils ce week-end, il vaut mieux qu'on en finisse maintenant »

«- Ok » acquiesça Harry Potter. Vu sous cet angle...

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils n'avaient pas cessé de travailler. C'est donc tout en continuant qu'ils discutaient à présent.

« - Puisqu'on parle de Damian d'ailleurs » poursuivit le blond. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour lui plaire à ce point, mais il m'a demandé de t'inviter pour son anniversaire le mois prochain »

Harry cessa de coudre et regarda le blond d'un air hébété.

« - Ne me fixe pas comme ça...Si ce qui t'inquiète c'est de te retrouver avec des gamins de sept ans, ça ne sera pas le cas. Il s'agit de l'anniversaire « avec les adultes » comme le dit si bien Damian. En plus, tu ne seras pas qu'avec des personnes inconnues vu qu'apparemment tu connais déjà Severus Rogue. Comme c'est un ami proche de mes parents et mon parrain, il est invité chaque année »

« - Je ne promets encore rien mais j'essayerai de venir alors » acquiesça le jeune Potter.

« - Merci » ajouta sincèrement Malfoy. « Je te donnerai la date exacte et les coordonnées »

–

« - Yahoooooooooooou ! » s'exclama Ron tout en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne.

A 21h, il avait donné rendez-vous à sa famille et ses meilleurs amis pour fêter son contrat avec Bior. Ils étaient donc à présent tous réunis dans un restaurant chaleureux mais assez simple (pour ne pas trop vider le portefeuille).

« - Tendez tous vos verres que je vous serve » dit-il avec un grand sourire et une joie débordante. « Ah, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuuuuuuuuux ! »

« - Oh que si » rigolèrent ses deux frères jumeaux, Fred et Georges. « On t'a entendu toute la semaine crier ta joie au monde entier » énonça le premier.

« - On a même hésité à te bâillonner» ajouta le second.

« - Mais maman nous a menacé de nous priver de dessert si on t'enfermait dans la cave » ajouta à nouveau Fred en faisant mine de verser une larme.

« - Tsss, et vous vous dites mes frères »

« - Allez, santé ! » s'exclama Ginny tout en trinquant avec son voisin une fois tous les verres remplis.

« - Comment vont vos affaires au fait ? » demanda plus tard Harry aux jumeaux.

« - On ouvre notre second magasin de farces et attrapes cet été si tout va bien » annoncèrent-ils tout joyeux. « Jamais on n'en serait là sans toi d'ailleurs Harry. Une fois encore merci d'avoir cru en nous et de nous avoir aidé financièrement »

« - Euh...pas de quoi. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire »

C'était sincère. Même s'il ne connaissait pas les Weasley depuis des années, c'était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. Il était très attaché à Sirius ou encore Remus, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

« - C'était donc toi Harry leur mystérieux bienfaiteur ? » s'étonna Arthur Weasley. « A force, on s'est demandé avec Molly si ces deux zigotos n'avaient pas trempé dans des affaires louches pour ouvrir leur boutique. »

Le brun se mit à rire en entendant ces paroles.

« - Je vous promets que non. J'ai la chance d'avoir touché à ma majorité l'héritage de mes parents, et c'est bien plus que nécessaire. Fred et Georges avaient simplement besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se lancer. C'est eux qui ont tout fait ensuite »

« - C'est tout Harry ça, si gentil qu'on le croquerait » se moqua gentiment Ron tout en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

« - Tu n'as pas idée à quel point » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Ginny tout en trempant sensuellement ses lèvres dans son verre de champagne.

Tout en affichant un petit sourire gêné, Harry pris soin d'écraser le pied de la rouquine sous la table.

Une fois le plat principal terminé, Harry en profita pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. Il avait bien le temps avant que le dessert ne soit servi. Ginny en profita pour faire de même.

« - Gin, tu sais que tu te trouves dans les toilettes pour hommes là ? » sermonna Harry tandis qu'il s'aventurait dans une des cabines. Il aurait bien été à l'urinoir, mais devant la rouquine ça ne le tentait pas trop.

La dite jeune femme prit soin de vérifier qu'aucune autre cabine des toilettes n'était occupée. Puis elle reprit la parole.

« - C'est le seul moyen pour te parler ce soir en privé sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent » claqua-t-elle à présent très sérieuse. « Devine qui m'a appelée tout à l'heure, excité comme une puce ? »

« - Colin Crivey ?... » grommela Harry tout en tirant la chasse. Il sortit et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains.

« - Faut croire que les menaces de ce cher Rogue n'ont strictement aucun effet sur lui »

« - Il ne révélera rien, ne t'en fais pas » contra Ginny. « Il m'a appelé uniquement pour que je lui confirme ce qu'il savait. Ce n'est pas si étonnant...Je l'ai aidé pour son dernier numéro du journal de Poudlard qui te consacrait le dossier principal. J'en savais 'trop' sur toi pour ne pas être au courant de ça aussi... »

« - Et ? » demanda le brun tandis qu'il enlevait ses lunettes pour se regarder dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

« - Et il aimerait que tu lui accordes un moment pour t'interviewer... »

« - En échange de quoi je suis assuré qu'il ne dévoilera rien...Je devine que je n'ai pas le choix...J'irai le voir moi-même directement » termina-t-il tout en remettant ses lunettes. « On ferait mieux de retourner à table à présent »

_A suivre..._

_Chapitre assez calme comme vous avez pu voir. Le prochain sera bien plus riche en action je vous le promets ;) !_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps entre deux chapitres et j'en suis désolée. Cependant, comme de plus en plus d'étudiants de nos jours je dois associer la fac et un job étudiant à côté. C'est pourquoi vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre à consacrer à l'écriture hélas. J'espère cependant réussir à finir cette histoire le plus vite possible (A priori cet été je m'octroie réellement deux mois de vacances à ne rien faire, donc je pourrai écrire à ma guise). Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne sera jamais abandonnée ne vous en faites pas.

Je rappelle que cette histoire est une fiction et que n'ayant aucun lien réel avec le milieu de la mode, il se peut bien évidemment que je fasse des erreurs.

Voici un chapitre qui me semble assez important. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère aussi qu'il reste quelques lecteurs fidèles malgré mes retards. Bonne lecture à tous.

Un grand merci à **Pyanfar** qui corrige cette histoire.

* * *

(Ayant du refaire la mise en page une fois le chapitre uploadé, je m'excuse d'avance s'il manque des tirades...)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

* * *

_- Londubat ! Je t'ai très bien vu alors sors de ta cachette, grogna une voix féminine._

_Bon, tenter de se dissimuler derrière un pilier aussi fin n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus intelligente qu'avait eu Neville._

_- Je ne me cache pas du tout, tenta de se justifier piteusement l'intéressé._

_- Tu admirais la décoration peut-être ? Se moqua le pire fléau de l'humanité pour le pauvre apprenti photographe en herbe._

_Etait-ce sa faute si cette furie de Pansy le mettait toujours dans tous ses états ? Au point que même là, au beau milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard ,il ne savait comment se comporter. Cette fille lui faisait autant peur qu'elle pouvait le fasciner._

_- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? se reprit-il tant bien que mal._

_- On doit discuter de la prochaine réunion des délégués je te rappelle._

_- Ah…oui…oui. Ne peut-on pas faire ça plus tard ? J'ai déjà des projets pour aujourd'hui._

_La brune soupira et s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme. Soudain elle se mit à afficher un grand sourire, ce qui fit déglutir nerveusement le pauvre Neville._

_- D'accord, disons ce samedi alors. Nous papoterons des sujets de la discussion tout en allant faire une ou deux courses en centre-ville. Tu m'aideras à porter mes achats, c'est la moindre des choses n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Euh…_

_- C'est arrangé donc. A samedi Londubat, j'habite au 9 Swan Square. Passe me prendre aux alentours de onze heures, on ira grignoter avant. _

_Sans attendre une réponse, elle fit demi-tour et laissa Neville planté là._

* * *

Il était assez tard à présent. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Ils n'étaient que quelques-uns, ceux encore présents dans les locaux. A vrai dire, chaque élève pouvait venir dans l'enceinte de l'école à n'importe quelle heure. Sa carte d'étudiant faisait office de pass ouvrant les portes. C'était assez pratique pour ceux qui avaient besoin de rester tard, pour terminer un projet entre autres.

Harry était dans une des salles désaffectées, là où Damian s'était perdu justement. Cette partie de l'école n'étant généralement plus utilisée, c'était le lieu de rendez-vous le plus approprié pour voir Colin Crivey.

Le brun avait réfléchi à d'autres endroits, mais rien ne lui convenait aussi bien. Déjà, il était hors de question que le photographe vienne chez lui. Très rares étaient les personnes qui savaient où il habitait et surtout qui étaient autorisées à y venir. C'était son jardin secret. Et dans un lieu public, il y avait toujours le risque que quelqu'un les entende.

Non, l'école restait le choix le plus judicieux même s'il avait fallu prendre des mesures supplémentaires. Comme rester tard ou aller dans une salle délabrée.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser place à Colin. Harry prit soin de vérifier qu'il était seul et que personne ne l'avait suivi, avant de fermer la porte à clef.

- Euh, bonsoir Harry, commença le photographe mal à l'aise.

- Bonsoir Colin, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Personne ne se doute de rien alors que tout est sous nos yeux depuis des années, s'exclama le jeune Crivey à deux doigts de crier de joie.

- Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas le voir, soupira le brun. Ecoute Colin, je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler si durement, mais autant te dire que si une rumeur commence à courir, je saurais de qui ça vient.

- Euh, Relax Harry ! Je te promets sur ma future grande et magnifique carrière de photographe que je ne dévoilerai rien du tout, nada, niet.

Le mannequin hocha doucement la tête.

- Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Je t'accorde donc cinq questions pour l'interview, pas une de plus. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me demander.

Le blond grommela pour la forme plus qu'autre chose, fronçant les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

- T'es dur en affaires quand même hein. On ne dirait pas comme ça à te voir, le tout gentil Harry Potter.

En faisant attention, Harry remarqua que le photographe disait ça d'un petit ton amusé.

- Tu imaginais quoi sur James Evans avant tout ça ? Questionna-t-il, intrigué. A quoi t'attendais-tu au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Colin tout en attrapant un stylo entre ses doigts. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je me doutais qu'il y avait un lien avec Ginny Weasley, mais j'ignorais lequel.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit.

- James Evans m'a toujours fasciné par ce côté mystérieux justement. Si tu veux des infos sur Draco Malfoy, tu trouves tout, ou presque, en claquant des doigts. Si tu cherches sur Evans …Là, c'est le néant. On connaît sa taille, son poids, la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, le parfum qu'il porte. On peut trouver toutes les dates de ses défilés ou shooting . En somme, tout ce qui est professionnel mais absolument rien sur sa vie personnelle. Et pour cause, à présent je le sais, James Evans n'existe pas réellement en tant que tel.

- Là, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, contredit l'héritier Potter.

- Pour moi tu es Harry, essaya d'expliquer le blond. Je n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler le fait que ces deux personnes sont toi en réalité. Dans la vie de tous les jours, tu es si différent !

- Effectivement, répondit simplement le brun.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent en silence, tentant chacun de saisir la pensée de l'autre, en vain.

- Commençons à présent, nous avons assez perdu de temps.

- Hmm…Pourquoi es-tu devenu mannequin ?

- L'occasion s'est présentée à moi lors de mon adolescence. Comme ça semblait plaire aux personnes qui m'étaient chères, j'ai décidé de la saisir. D'une certaine façon, ça me procure à moi aussi du plaisir de voir que ce que je fais plaît aux autres.

Colin sembla assez surpris par sa déclaration et le fixa sans cligner des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

- Comment as-tu fait la connaissance de Draco Malfoy et qu'as-tu pensé de lui à ce moment-là ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la question, ou du moins à s'il allait y répondre.

- Nous nous sommes croisés au cours d'une séance de photos alors que je faisais mes débuts en tant que mannequin. Je n'étais qu'un novice hésitant alors que lui était si confiant, si professionnel. D'une certaine façon, j'étais vraiment admiratif et je l'enviais. Il m'inspirait du respect.

- Pour autant, votre animosité est légendaire. Que s'est-il passé pour que ça en arrive là ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Harry honnêtement. Je devine à présent que c'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose. Pour autant que je sache, il n'y a cependant aucune réelle raison…

Colin fit une pause de plus, réfléchissant aux questions suivantes.

- Comment vois-tu ton avenir dans le monde de la mode ?

- Je n'y pense pas vraiment. Je vis un peu au jour le jour. Je n'oublie pas cependant que c'est un univers éphémère et qu'il y a « un après ». Un mannequin en vogue ne le reste pas éternellement et doit se recycler à un moment ou un autre. C'est une des règles de ce monde de strass et de paillettes.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies du souci à te faire avant un moment, glissa Colin d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Tu sembles ne pas saisir la réalité que j'énonce. Pour autant, même si toi aussi tu deviens un photographe connu, il viendra un moment où ion oubliera ton nom. Le talent ne suffit pas, quand bien même il intervient. Certains parviennent à gravir les échelons alors qu'ils ne sont pas capables de grand-chose.

Bon, là il était peut-être en train d'aller trop loin, se disait Harry. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser autant ressortir ses véritables opinions sur le monde qui l'entourait.

- Ah… Une dernière question, quels sont les conseils que tu donnerais à ceux qui souhaitent devenir mannequin professionnel ?

- De se préparer à entrer dans un monde difficile et de s'accrocher si vraiment ils veulent travailler dans ce milieu.

- Merci Harry. S'il n'y a pas de problème, ça paraîtra dans le prochain journal de l'école, déclara le jeune photographe avec un grand sourire. Je te promets de ne rien dévoiler concernant ta véritable identité.

- J'espère bien…

- Je devine que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours dans une école comme Poudlard. Tout le monde connaît le visage de James Evans, et pourtant personne ne fait le lien. C'est assez incroyable.

Harry attrapa son manteau et commença à l'enfiler.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répondit-il d'une voix plus calme. Je le cherche en grande partie. Je tiens beaucoup à ma tranquillité.

* * *

Pourquoi au juste avait-il accepté de venir à cette soirée mondaine de la famille Black ? Sirius lui avait sorti son grand air de chien battu et bien sûr il n'y avait pas résisté. Bon, il se doutait aussi que ça risquait fort de dégénérer entre Sirius et Severus et qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit là pour calmer ces deux-là.

Il était venu en mode Harry Potter ce qui lui permettait au moins d'être relativement tranquille. Il soupira une énième fois tout en avalant un verre de champagne. Il détestait les soirées mondaines…

- Harry ! L'interpela un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais bien connu. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis l'autre jour.

- Effectivement Severus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps c'est tout.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour la proposition de Jedusor donc ? Tenta-t-il tout en observant bien son interlocuteur.

- Non…Je n'ai rien contre toi et tu le sais.

- Bien, je suis rassuré.

Ils entamèrent ensuite une discussion sur tout et rien.

- Harryyyyyyy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Se mortifia Sirius tout en approchant des deux hommes en pleine conversation.

- Sirius… S'il te plaît, supplia le brun.

Severus serra les poings, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. C'était toujours ainsi et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier s'entêtait à venir à chacune des réceptions.

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à notre père avec l'âge, je dois bien l'avouer, cracha Sirius au visage de Snape.

- Tu fais erreur, je tiens bien plus de ma mère. Ce qui est ton cas aussi si je ne m'abuse. Une très bonne chose, ainsi nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun cher demi-frère.

- Ta mère n'est qu'une traînée qui a séduit un homme marié, sale bâtard !

- Dois-je te rappeler que ma mère était aussi mariée, je ne suis donc pas un bâtard comme tu le dis si bien. Sans parler du fait que ce soit ton très cher père qui ait séduit ma mère !

Harry hésitait entre tenter de séparer ces deux-là ou aller chercher un autre verre de champagne en les laissant se battre.

- Bon sang ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter deux minutes ? S'écria-t-il finalement. C'est fatigant ! Sirius, quand est-ce que tu vas accepter le fait que Severus n'est en rien responsable dans l'adultère de ton père ? Je comprends Rémus qui à présent ne veut plus être présent dès que vous êtes tous les deux réunis au même endroit. Vous êtres insupportables et je pèse mes mots.

Ce fut sur cette dernière tirade que le brun les planta là,en se jurant de ne plus jamais accepter de participer à la moindre soirée avec ces deux adultes, incapables de se voir sans se sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion.

* * *

- Whaou, ça alors ! Vous avez vu le numéro de ce mois-ci du journal de l'école ? S'exclama Ron ébahi. Ils ont réussi à avoir une interview exclusive de James Evans, ben ça alors !

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, oui ! C'est à Colin Crivey qu'on doit l'exploit apparemment. Il a même réussi à prendre Evans en photo on dirait bien.

Hein ? Ce fut la seule réflexion cohérente que l'esprit de Harry réussit à faire. Quelle photo ?

- Fais voir ça, murmura-t-il tout en attrapant l'exemplaire que le roux tenait entre ses mains.

Cette photo… Il allait tuer Ginny ! C'était elle qui l'avait prise et ça, il en était certain.

- STOP ! s'écria une voix forte et bien connue.

Draco Malfoy semblait ne plus supporter la nuée de fans qui l'entouraient et le harcelaient de questions. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à être furieux de l'article à ce qu'il lui semblait.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Evans, c'est assez simple à comprendre non ?

Hermione tapota ses lèvres avec son index.

- Qu'y a-t-il sur Malfoy dans l'article ?

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Ron.

- Mais ça suffit à faire jaser.

- Heureusement que tu as rendu ton devoir commun depuis plusieurs semaines Harry, sinon tu aurais eu à supporter sa mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, ricana le rouquin.

- Draco Malfoy n'est pas méchant tu sais, tempéra le brun.

Il le pensait sérieusement. Au cours des derniers mois, il en était venu à apprécier l'héritier Malfoy. A vrai dire. Il y avait un côté fascinant derrière son masque de froideur.

- Euh…Dois-je te rappeler toutes les fois où il s'est moqué de ton apparence ? Hasarda son meilleur ami.

- Je suis passé à autre chose, répondit Harry tout en haussant les épaules. D'ici moins de quatre mois nous aurons tous quitté cette école.

- Déjà…blanchit Hermione. Dans une semaine, le défilé de fin d'études ! Bon Dieu ! Dire qu'on y joue notre avenir !

La jeune fille pâlit à vue d'œil. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Hermione Granger stressait dès qu'il s'agissait de juger son travail. Or, lors du défilé de fin d'études, chaque étudiant en stylisme devait présenter un modèle unique de sa conception. C'était une étape très importante aussi pour les élèves de la filière mannequin qui portaient les créations des apprentis stylistes. Une sorte de coopération entre les deux voies complémentaires

Des journalistes de revues internationales de mode ainsi que des grands noms du milieu venaient assister à la représentation afin de repérer les talents prometteurs. D'où l'anxiété croissante de la brune. Pour une fois, elle ne surestimait pas l'importance de cet évènement.

- Mais j'admets qu'il était assez attendrissant avec le bout de chou, glissa Ron pour éviter qu'Hermione ne meure d'une syncope en pensant à la semaine à venir.

* * *

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Hermione faisait les cent pas, en vain. Dean Thomas qui était son mannequin pour le défilé n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle lui avait pourtant demandé de venir en avance pour être sûre qu' il soit prêt à l'heure.

- On a encore plus d'une heure devant nous 'Mione. Sans compter que les loges n'ont pas encore été attribuées.

En effet, les étudiants attendaient encore de savoir où ils pourraient s'installer pour se préparer. Le bâtiment de l'école utilisé à l'occasion du défilé était doté, comme dans le monde professionnel, de plusieurs loges pour que les mannequins puissent s'habiller et se maquiller à leur aise. Généralement les stylistes restaient avec eux jusqu'au dernier moment pour effectuer les dernières retouches si nécessaure.

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Pas loin d'eux Lavande Brown discutait avec les jumelles Patil. Ron devait défiler pour la première. Ils étaient déjà nombreux à être présents et la tension ne cessait de monter en grade.

Le professeur Sullivan, s'occupant en partie de la formation stylisme, arriva devant les élèves, tenant entre ses mains plusieurs feuilles de listes.

- Bien, nous avons établi l'ordre de passage et l'attribution des loges. Je vais les afficher dès à présent. Essayez de ne pas tous vous précipiter en même temps.

La première à revenir avec les informations nécessaires fut Lavande, qui entraîna alors de suite le rouquin avec elle.

- A tout à l'heure, eut tout juste le temps de leur glisser Ron.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny avancèrent à leur tour vers les fiches. La moitié du groupe d'étudiants était déjà partie en direction de la bonne loge.

- Numéro douze, s'exclama à voix haute Hermione pour elle-même, Dean n'étant toujours pas arrivé.

- Loge douze aussi, remarque Ginny en se tournant vers Harry. On reste ensemble tous les trois si je comprends bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les coulisses tout en discutant joyeusement, même si la brune gardait une moue très inquiète. Que pouvait donc bien faire son mannequin ?

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils eurent la surprise de voir que la loge était déjà occupée par une autre personne. Draco Malfoy en personne, finissant de retoucher son fond de teint.

- Bonjour Malfoy, le salua poliment Hermione.

- Quels sont vos numéros de passage ? Demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

- Vingt-sept, répondit la jeune styliste.

- Vingt-neuf ! S'exclama Ginny tout excitée à la place d'Harry.

- Je serais entre vous deux donc…, marmonna le blond.

Pour la rouquine, ce défilé représentait aussi une étape importante. Même si elle n'était pas encore officiellement à Poudlard, elle savait que c'était déjà une opportunité pour se faire remarquer par quelques recruteurs.

Draco de son côté voulait prouver qu'il était aussi bon styliste que mannequin. C'était pour cette raison qu'en plus d'avoir conçu seul la tenue qu'il présenterait ce jour-là, il était aussi celui qui la porterait au défilé.

La loge était minuscule, ils tenaient à peine à eux quatre. C'était une pièce unique de quelques mètres carrés. Il y avait un portant pour y suspendre les tenues posées sur des cintres, ainsi que des tablettes fixées au mur, avec devant un siège pour s'asseoir et en face un miroir. Quelques prises électriques et un sèche-cheveux complétaient le décor.

Rien n'était prévu pour ménager une quelconque intimité. Mannequins hommes comme femmes devaient se changer sous les yeux des autres.

Bip Bip Bip Bip. Le téléphone d'Hermione sonnait, celle-ci s'empressa de décrocher en voyant le nom apparaître sur l'écran.

- Bon sang Dean, où es-tu au juste ?

- …

- Quoi ? Mais est-ce que tu seras là à temps au moins ?

- …

- Le défilé débute dans dix minutes Dean…

- …

- Je ne sais pas, on est vingt-septième.

- …

- Merde ! cracha la styliste tout en lançant rageusement son portable contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny qui finissait d'enfiler la tenue créée par Harry.

- Dean ne sera pas là avant une bonne heure ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! Je n'ai plus de mannequin, c'est foutu ! Termina-t-elle tout en éclatant en sanglots.

Ginny se précipita à ses côtés, tentant de la réconforter.

- Pas de pot Granger…Demande toujours à la belette, avec de la chance il y a assez de délai entre le passage pour Brown et le tien, glissa Draco.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ron est bien plus grand que Dean, sans même parler de ses cheveux qui ne seraient pas du tout en harmonie avec la couleur de ma création…

- Attends… S'écria Ginny tout en détaillant Harry. Tu as juste besoin d'un mannequin brun de la même carrure que Dean Thomas, c'est bien ça ? Termina-t-elle limite hystérique.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand en comprenant où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

- Mais oui ! Ginny, tu es géniale !

Le brun se précipita alors vers le portant et saisit la tenue créée par son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Hermione, est-ce que tu as confiance en nous ? Demanda Ginny.

- Euh…

- Laisse-nous faire s'il te plaît, on te promet qu'on a une solution, et qui plus est, elle est de taille. Crois-moi, tu y gagnes largement au change, conclue-t-elle avec un sourire immense.

Draco arqua un sourcil de son côté mais ne dit rien. Il devait déjà finir de se préparer lui-même sans avoir à s'occuper des tracas de ses voisins de loge. Entre-temps le défilé avait déjà débuté, on pouvait entendre la musique de fond. Encore quelques finitions et il pourrait se rendre près de l'entrée du podium.

Ginny s'occupait de se maquiller seule, elle en avait l'habitude après tout et surtout Harry avait bien autre chose à faire à présent. Il avait ôté tous ses vêtements bien trop larges sous les yeux d'une Hermione toujours anxieuse.

Le brun souffla, rassuré, lorsqu'il enfila la tenue qui était à sa taille. Dean était bâti relativement comme lui par miracle.

- C'est incroyable… Murmura Hermione qui fixait toujours son mannequin remplaçant. Bordel Harry, pourquoi tu ne portes jamais de vêtements seyants alors que tu as un corps de rêve.

Cette phrase suffit à faire se retourner Draco qui se mit à déglutir. Combien de fois s'était-il moqué de Potter au juste ? Même si là il ne le voyait que de dos, le brun s'étant retourné pour se changer, le blond n'aurait jamais pensé que sous ses vêtements informes, Harry Potter pouvait être aussi bien fait de sa personne.

- Ginny, j'ai besoin de mes lentilles s'il te plaît. Demanda Harry, qui ne voulait pas encore se retourner, d'un ton bien plus assuré que celui qu'il avait généralement à Poudlard.

A vrai dire, il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Ce n'était pas à l'idée de défiler, loin de là, mais il savait que d'ici quelques minutes il devrait se retourner et ainsi dévoiler son plus grand secret à Hermione Granger…Et peut-être même à Draco Malfoy si ce dernier n'était pas sorti entre temps.

Le numéro quatorze fut appelé. Combien de temps leur restait-il avant de monter sur scène à leur tour ? Pas bien longtemps. Draco Malfoy était prêt, Ginny semblait l'être aussi, même si Harry aurait dû, en bon styliste, vérifier que tout était en ordre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps…

- Les voilà.

Ginny lui tendait une petite boite contenant les lentilles. Harry ôta ses lunettes et les donna à la rouquine qui s'empressa de les ranger. Puis elle se saisit d'une brosse, d'un sèche-cheveux, de gel et d'une trousse de maquillage pour venir en aide au brun qui terminait de poser les lentilles de contact sur ses iris.

- Ce n'est pas pour dire…Mais même si Potter peut se permettre de rentrer dans du 38, ça ne rattrapera pas sa tête, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Draco.

Le ton employé n'était pas moqueur, il se contentait d'énoncer les faits.

- Malfoy ! S'il te plaît …, le supplia Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment, d'accord ? Rien ne se passe comme prévu et c'est déjà un miracle que ma création aille à Harry. Ce qu'il fait est déjà plus que suffisant à mes yeux.

- Mais puisque je vous dis de ne pas vous inquiéter, maugréa Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'elle apportait une dernière touche de gel aux cheveux du brun.

Harry vérifia via le petit miroir intégré au poudrier qu'il n'y avait pas de retouche à faire. Il lui restait à appliquer légèrement du mascara et un trait de khôl. Ce qu'il fit. Ginny le regarda avec approbation.

- Compte tenu du peu de temps, on peut dire que tu es parfait, comme toujours. Tu es prête Hermione ?

Cette dernière hocha imperceptiblement la tête, redoutant le pire, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas ce qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir.

- OH MON DIEU ! OH…MON…DIEU ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Cria-t-elle de sa voix la plus aiguë possible.

Draco Malfoy faisait quant à lui le poisson rouge, refusant de croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- C'est une blague ? Finit-il par répliquer.

- Visiblement non mon cher Draco Malfoy, mais je te saurais gré de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Pareil pour toi Hermione.

Ni Hermione, ni Draco ne répondirent quoi que ce soit. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à croire que James Evans était sous leurs yeux. D'autant plus que quelques minutes avant, cette même personne était Harry Potter, un jeune homme au physique bien ingrat.

Le numéro vingt-quatre fut appelé, il était temps pour Harry de rejoindre la scène. Il n'avait que deux minutes s'il se fiait à son expérience. Il se précipita hors de la loge, Ginny, Hermione et Draco juste sur ses pas.

Le blond gardait un air troublé, ne réussissant pas à reprendre contenance. Comment avait-il pu ne rien remarquer avant ? Comment avait-il pu ne jamais faire le lien alors qu'il avait eu si souvent James Evans et Harry Potter sous les yeux ? Il avait travaillé en binôme avec le binoclard sans ne jamais se douter de rien. C'était impossible…

La voix du présentateur retendit, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Hermione Granger vous présente un costume homme, porté par le mannequin Dean Thomas…

Harry fit son entrée, devant un public qui lui non plus n'en revenait pas.

- Ah… Mais non C'est James Evans qui porte le costume de Miss Granger, c'est incroyable !

Incroyable était bien le terme. Un léger brouhaha retentissait à présent, sans compter les nombreux flashes. Cette apparition inattendue du mannequin en vogue pour un défilé scolaire allait faire jaser.

- Draco Malfoy porte son propre ensemble décontracté…

Lorsque le brun sortit de scène, Ginny était sur le point d'y entrer à son tour, portant la création d'Harry à la perfection. Il avait toute confiance en elle et pouvait donc s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Il n'était pas question qu'il retourne dans sa loge, celle-ci allait à tous les coups être envahie de curieux en tout genre.

Le mannequin fut rarement si heureux de connaître Poudlard à ce point. Il savait par où passer pour sortir du bâtiment discrètement et rejoindre l'aile désaffectée de l'école. Après ça, il enverrait un SMS à Ginny pour qu'elle le rejoigne avec ses affaires. James Evans venant de défiler pour Hermione Granger, ce serait cette dernière que tout le monde suivrait à la trace, pas la rouquine.

* * *

Le soir même de la représentation de l'école, Harry avait un shooting en plein centre de Londres pour un magazine. Il savait par avance que son rival y serait aussi. A présent qu'il connaissait son secret, il redoutait de le voir.

Le brun soupira tout en entrant dans le bâtiment. Il s'était contenté de passer à son appartement pour prendre une douche, enfiler d'autres vêtements et refaire un make-up. Mis à part ça, il restait le même que quelques heures auparavant.

- Evans… Cracha Draco en le voyant, le bloquant alors dans un coin de couloir fort heureusement désert. Dois-je continuer à t'appeler comme ça ?

- Ça serait préférable et très gentil de ta part, oui, se contenta de répondre Harry d'un ton las.

- Tu as dû bien t'amuser n'est-ce pas ? proclama le blond, toujours avec hargne.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah ? Et toutes les fois où tu as joué la comédie à Poudlard, te montrant même « sympa » avec moi…

- Ecoute, le coupa le brun, je n'ai jamais joué une quelconque comédie. Tu peux être un vrai connard quand tu t'y mets Draco, mais tu as aussi un côté que j'apprécie, à mon grand dam. J'ai appris à faire la différence entre le Draco mannequin et le Draco du reste du temps. Tu devrais faire de même pour moi…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il laissa en plan le blond pour rencontrer le photographe pour qui il posait. Draco Malfoy mettrait du temps à tout digérer, mais il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse une raison.

* * *

_A suivre…_


End file.
